Run away with me
by Iboubou
Summary: FANFICTION FINIE. Astoria Greengrass est la petite sœur insupportablement rébarbative de son amie. Pourtant, Drago devra bien se rendre à l'évidence. L'évidence qu'Astoria Greengrass sera son premier grand amour.
1. La petite soeur

_Bonjour bonjour !_

 _C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente cette fanfiction sur Drago et Astoria !_

 _Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, mais si je n'ai pas encore tout écrit, je pense qu'il seront tous assez courts._

 _Bonne lecture !_

« Daphné ! »

Drago vit son amie blottie contre Pansy relever la tête, le visage ravagé par les larmes. A ses côtés, Théodore s'était tendu, prêt à protéger sa dulcinée.

Astoria avait surgi dans la salle commune des Serpentard telle une furie. Astoria avait tout d'une furie. Si Drago admirait, aimait profondément la douce, discrète et fragile Daphné, sa petite sœur était une réelle peau de vache. D'une allure tout bonnement exquise avec ses longs cheveux châtains, les grands yeux verts d'eau des Greengrass et ses tâches de rousseur, elle n'avait fait que rejeter sa maison depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, cinq ans plus tôt. Toujours sur la défensive, toujours agressive, toujours moralisatrice. Si son amie était très proche de sa sœur, il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Elles étaient si différentes… Daphné était un joyau taillé à la perfection par l'éducation de ses parents et qui ne demandait qu'à être protégée et chérie. Astoria était si indépendante et rebelle qu'elle faisait fuir toutes âmes humaines autour d'elle.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucun ami à Serpentard. Quelques Gryffondor, dont la plus jeune des Weasley, avait le courage de s'en approcher. La stupidité de Gryffondor.

Son regard se posant sur sa sœur qu'elle foudroya du regard, elle traversa la salle commune en bouscula toute âme ayant le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

« C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?! Tu as envoyé la petite Robertson à Ste Mangouste ?!

\- Je n'avais pas le choix… Carrow m'a obligé !

\- Il t'a obligé, hein ? » Astoria fut prise d'un rire si froid que même Drago sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. « Elle n'a que 11 ans. Elle n'avait pas de baguette, pas de moyen de se défendre. A ta place, je serais morte plutôt que de l'attaquer !

\- Il a menacé Papa et Maman ! Il t'a menacé toi…

\- Alors fallait porter tes couilles et lui envoyer à lui, ce doloris !

\- Calme-toi, la petite ! » grogna Theodore en prenant Daphné, sanglotante, dans ses bras.

\- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Moi qui pensait faire partie de la dernière famille de sang pur à ne pas soutenir ce fou furieux ! Vous êtes tous là à vous morfondre des choix de vos parents et des ordres des Carrow mais y en a pas un plus courageux que les autres ! On est en guerre bordel ! Dehors et ici aussi, à Poudlard ! C'est à nous de faire nos propres choix et de nous battre ! J'étais fière de faire partie de la maison des ambitieux mais j'en vois pas un ici ! Vous me dégoutez ! Et toi Daphné, tu me déçois tellement !

\- Astoria, je… Astoria ! Le couvre-feu ! »

Mais l'adolescente avait déjà quitté la salle commune, hors d'elle, laissant le reste des Serpentards dans un silence de mort troublé uniquement par les sanglots de Daphné.

Drago fulminait. Il savait cependant que les Greengrass étaient en mauvaise posture. Ayant déjà refusé des missions données par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le père des deux filles avaient subit la torture à plusieurs reprises et c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Miracle qui tenait surtout du poste de directeur du Département des Mystères de Mr Greengrass. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tellement peur de ce qui se passait là-bas, sans savoir pourquoi, qu'il ne risquerait jamais de porter atteinte à leur famille. Mais ce qu'Astoria ne comprenait pas, c'était que toutes les familles de sang pur n'avaient pas de moyen de pression tel que le leur. Depuis trois ans à présent, il fallait choisir entre la fuite et l'assujetissement. Drago sera les poings en imaginant son père couvert de bleus mais le regard brulant encore de respect pour leur invité, sa mère terrorisée prenant soin à ne rien laisser transparaitre, et sa tante folle, avide de créer les plus sanglants des massacres.

Lui et sa mère étaient piégés.


	2. La combattante

« Drago ! »

La voix de Daphné perça à travers le martellement des pas des élèves dans le couloir, leurs pleurs et leurs gémissements. Avec Gregory et Vincent, il leur restait un travail à faire, une mission qu'ils s'étaient donnés : livrer Saint-Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres et acheter la liberté de leurs familles. Pourtant, il prit le temps de se retourner vers son amie qui s'extirpait de la foule de Serpentard.

Dans quelques heures, Poudlard serait envahit par les sorts et la mort. Les élèves étaient évacués et peu de Serpentard majeur avait choisi de rester lutter contre les mangemorts. La plupart était leurs enfants… Et dans le cas de Daphné, elle avait de toute manière de trop grosses lacunes en Sortilèges et Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour avoir une chance de survivre dans ce foutoir.

« Drago… Astoria n'est pas là… Je la trouve pas… Je… »

Drago saisit la terreur qui vrillait les grands yeux verts de Daphné. Tout le monde savait qu'Astoria Greengrass participait activement à la résistance s'organisant ces derniers mois entre les murs du château. De mèche avec les élèves qui se cachaient Dieu sait où, chassés par les Carrow, c'était un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas fait prendre… Mais personne ne voulait avoir sa mort sur la conscience alors tout le monde se taisait. Drago l'avait même protégé, un jour, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se faire prendre en train de taguer les murs du Hall de divers appels au soulèvement.

Et si tous les élèves mineurs avaient l'obligation de quitter les lieux, il était sûr qu'Astoria avait trouvé un moyen de rester pour participer à la bataille.

« Il faut que tu la retrouves et que tu la fasses sortir de Poudlard, Drago… promets le moi ! Elle n'a que 16 ans… Et si les mangemorts la reconnaissent… »

Daphné n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase mais il eut une image très nette d'Astoria, victime du sort qu'on réservait aux traitres.

o

Drago parcourait le parc, éclairant les corps qui gisaient sur le sol, à la recherche d'une âme encore vivante. Son cœur n'en finissait plus de battre à tout rompre. Il revoyait sans cesse Vincent sombrer dans les flammes… Et il avait failli à sa promesse envers Daphné. Sa petite sœur était introuvable… Peut-être avait-elle eu la sagesse de fuir après tout… Il l'espérait.

Il reconnut plusieurs visages vidés de toutes vies. Dolohov, Graham, Ramsay… Aucun ne respirait. Les blessés avaient été ramenés en priorité dans la Grande Salle afin d'y être soigné, il ne restait plus personne.

Un mouvement attira son regard, dans l'obscurité. Ginny Weasley fixait le vide devant elle, agenouillée devant une fine silhouette allongée sur le ventre. Il aurait reconnu ses cheveux entre milles à force de la chercher durant des heures.

Drago se sentit courir pour les rejoindre, trébucher sur un corps ou deux, et se laisser tomber au côté de la rouquine avec un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'Astoria respirait toujours. Sans une attention pour la Gryffondor, il souleva les mèches de cheveux collés par du sang séché sur ses joues et capta le regard désemparé de l'adolescente.

« Drago… Je… Je veux partir… Je veux rentrer… Daphné ?

\- Elle va bien, elle est en sécurité. Elle m'a envoyé te chercher. Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Le sang rendait ses cheveux poisseux sur le côté de son crâne. Drago la retourna avec soin et l'éclaira de sa baguette, membre après membre pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang. Mais d'apparence, hormis la plaie sur le côté droit de sa tête, Astoria semblait aller bien. Il espéra cependant qu'il n'y ait pas de blessures internes… pour en avoir le cœur sûr, il fallait qu'il l'amène dans la Grande Salle au plus vite.

Drago releva les yeux vers la Gryffondor, toujours agenouillé à ses côtés. Elle le fixait d'un air vide et perdu et il sentit sa main contre son épaule frêle et tremblante avant de pouvoir freiner son geste.

« Ça va aller pour toi Weasley ? Je vais emmener Astoria à l'intérieur. »

Elle hocha de la tête en se relevant, comme un fantôme. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il allait s'inquiéter pour la rouquine, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais la bataille qui avait fait rage pendant des heures avait brisé toute âme présente. Pour le moment, peu importait les vieilles rancunes adolescentes. Il n'avait rien contre la famille Weasley. En tout cas rien qui ne mérite qu'ils vivent pareil enfer… Par contre, Ginny aurait pu lui sauter dessus et l'étriper, ils n'avaient jamais été du même côté et sa famille venait d'exploser sous un malheur que les Malefoy avaient indirectement causé.

« Weasley… » souffla-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. « Je… Je suis désolé pour ton frère. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner… »

Elle lui jeta un regard froid avant de tourner les talons, en silence, et Drago sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. La culpabilité le gagnait de plus en plus à chaque instant. Astoria avait raison… Peut-être qu'il aurait dû être égoïste et se battre, comme elle l'avait fait. Il n'aurait pas changé la donne, mais il aurait sans doute pu sauver son humanité…

« Je vais t'emmener à l'intérieur Astoria. Tu as été très courageuse. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne… On aurait dû t'écouter… »

o

Drago était toujours agenouillé au côté d'Astoria sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle, lui caressant les cheveux pour calmer ses sanglots, lorsque la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonna de nouveau dans toute l'école.

« Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. »

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors que tous les combattants encore valides se précipitaient vers la sortie et que des cris de désespoir lui parvenaient de loin. Il n'avait aucune affinité avec Potter mais s'il était mort, les mangemorts tueraient tout le monde. S'ils le trouvaient là, avec Astoria, ils seraient perdus.

« Il va falloir que je t'emmène hors du château, Astoria. Ça va aller ? »

Elle hocha douloureusement de la tête, le visage figé par la terreur, mais à peine eut-il soulevé ses épaules pour la redresser, elle hurla de douleur.

Drago ne pouvait pas la déplacer. Elle était trop faible, bien trop blessée.

Il avait alors deux choix : soit la laisser à son triste sort et prendre ses jambes à son cou, comme il savait si bien le faire ; soit la protéger quoi qu'il en coute et sauver leurs vies. En agissant ainsi, il passerait dans l'autre camp, il en était conscient. Mais c'était la seule solution.

« Tu as ta baguette ? Bien… Tu la gardes serrée et tu te prépare à te défendre si besoin. Ok. »

Drago se releva, descendit de l'estrade, et enchaina les sorts de protection autour des blessés. C'était sans doute inutile, ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais il n'avait pas meilleure solution. Puis il se retourna, prenant soin de rester à proximité de la petite sœur de son amie.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa gorge était si serrée qu'il se sentait incapable de parler, sa baguette tremblait dans sa main. Il balaya du regard les corps qui jonchait le sol, reconnaissant certains anciens camarades et surtout sa cousine, Nymphadora Tonks, à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole.

Partagé entre la culpabilité et le désespoir, Drago Malefoy profita d'un bref instant de répit en voyant les combattants s'engouffrer dans la Grande-Salle.

Quitte à mourir, autant avoir dans son sac une bonne action à faire valoir pour éviter l'enfer.


	3. La fiancée

Daphné rayonnait au bras de Theodore.

Drago prenait soin de les observer à distance alors qu'ils parcouraient le parc du Manoir Nott, saluant chaque invité à leur mariage.

Theodore lui avait raconté à quel point il avait du bataillé auprès de sa belle-famille pour pouvoir l'inviter. Durant la guerre, le nom Malefoy avait bien trop été associé à Voldemort pour que la relaxation de sa mère et lui ne lave leur réputation. Et puis de toute manière, la culpabilité le tenait encore éveillé des nuits entières, plus de trois ans plus tard. Sa vie pourrie, il la méritait.

Drago avala d'une traite le reste de champagne de sa coupe, se disant qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer pour ne pas troubler les festivités, quand son regard croisa le sien.

Elle avait teint ses cheveux dans une teinte plus foncée, ses yeux verts étaient soulignés d'un trait noir et ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvre écarlate. Habillée dans une robe bustier rouge-orangée, Drago se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt dans la foule. Elle avait changé, elle faisait plus vieille que ses 19 ans, et elle était sublime.

Astoria s'avança vers lui, tout sourire, et le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas en arrière. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, encore moins en public. Mais après tout, l'épreuve qu'ils avaient vécue ensemble avait peut-être tissé un lien entre eux bien trop fort pour que les convenances soient respectées. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, il ne put se retenir de répondre à son sourire rayonnant mais ne sut quoi lui dire. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, lorsque les médicomages l'avaient emmené à Ste Mangouste et relevé de ses fonctions de garde-malade. Depuis, il avait eu des nouvelles par le biais de sa sœur. Il savait que sa rémission avait été relativement longue, bien qu'elle n'en garde aujourd'hui aucunes séquelles, et qu'elle avait beaucoup changé, mais il n'avait jamais osé essayer en savoir plus. De toutes manières, il ne la connaissait pas, elle n'avait été qu'une passade dans sa vie.

« J'espérais bien te voir, je suis contente que Daphné ait convaincu mes parents de te laisser venir.

\- Ils ont bien accepté Theo dans la famille. Ils ne doivent pas me détester autant que Daphné le dit.

\- Theo est un Nott, tu es un Malefoy. »

Drago répondit à son sourire par politesse, un profond sentiment de dégout et d'injustice l'envahissant. Il aurait dû être courageux et s'élever contre ses parents bien plus tôt. Quel idiot il avait été…

« Et toi, que deviens-tu ? »

Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment répondre à cette question ? Ne pouvait-il pas fuir sans demander son reste ?

« Je travaille chez Belby et Cie. Au siège, à Brighton.

\- Oh, mais c'est super, c'est une belle entreprise ! »

Drago retint un rire nerveux. Il avait sorti une vérité édulcorée, comme tout bon Malefoy l'aurait fait. La réalité était bien moins glorieuse. Il avait mis deux ans à décrocher un emploi et, travaillant au service administratif, il passait ses journées à rentrer des chiffres dans les livres de compte et classer les archives sous la direction de ce gros lard de Marcus Belby. Il avait envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il se rendait au travail, tous les matins, mais au moins il avait le luxe de pouvoir se louer une petite maison isolée dans le Kent, de conserver une indépendance loin du Manoir qui l'horrifiait, et même de mettre un peu de côté.

Pour le jour où il trouverait le courage d'envoyer bouler tout ce merdier. Et de mettre les voiles.

« Daphné m'a dit que tu travaillais au Ministère…

\- Oui, je fais partie de l'organisation internationale du commerce magique ! C'est super, je suis la novice de Shawn McDougal, le Responsable et je l'aide à traquer les méchantes entreprises qui essayent de rouler les lois ! »

Belby et Cie n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Et Dieu sait qu'il y avait de quoi traquer !

« Tu viens danser ? »

Drago suivit Astoria jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il n'était même pas 16h, celle-ci était déserte. Mais de toute manière, il comptait partir tôt. Une main sur sa taille, l'autre lié à la sienne, si fine, elle était bien plus petite que lui et il baissa le regard pour rencontrer les grands yeux verts d'Astoria. Elle rougit légèrement, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur.

« Je n'ai jamais pu te remercier, pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, lors de la bataille. »

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit la lâcher. Au lieu de ça, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il fronça des sourcils. La bataille où le camp vers lequel l'avait entrainé ses parents avait perdu ? Ou son ami Vincent avait été victime de sa bêtise ? Ou il avait essayé de tuer Saint-Potter et sa clique ? Merci pourquoi, avoir été un adolescent stupide et salaud ?

« Qui aurait cru qu'un Malefoy soit suffisamment courageux pour sauver la vie d'une inconnue. »

Le rire qui le prit n'avait rien de joyeux.

« Allons Astoria, je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire.

\- A part me chercher au milieu d'une zone de guerre au lieu de prendre tes jambes à ton cou. A part me soigner. A part rester à mon chevet. A part me protéger alors que je n'étais plus capable du moindre sort.

\- Je l'avais promis à ta sœur…

\- Tu avais promis de me retrouver. Et même cette promesse, tu n'avais pas besoin de la tenir, personne ne t'en aurait tenu rigueur. C'était tellement l'enfer… »

Drago avait souvent repensé à ce qu'il avait fait. Certes, il aurait pu s'enfuir pour sauver sa peau. La vérité, c'est qu'à ce moment de la nuit, Astoria était le seul visage connu au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui ne souhaitaient que sa mort, à juste titre.

« Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour en tirer la moindre gloire.

\- C'est encore plus honorable… Merci Drago.

\- Je t'en prie… Mais la prochaine fois, évite de te jeter dans la fosse aux serpents sans réfléchir ! ou alors il faudra te trouver un autre chevalier servant. »

Astoria explosa littéralement de rire. Un rire qui remplissait toute cette ambiance austère de faux-semblant en la plus joyeuse des célébrations et attirait les regards. Drago ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à elle. Il n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis longtemps.

Et puis elle lâcha sa main pour l'agiter sous les yeux du jeune homme. A son annulaire brillait une pierre que Drago n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué.

« J'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer !

\- Wouah ! et qui est ce fou ? »

Astoria balada son regard à travers la foule pour lui indiquer un grand brun qui ne cessait de leur jeter des regards en coin. Drago le reconnut immédiatement, bien qu'il fût incapable de se rappeler son nom. C'était un Serdaigle de sa promotion qui jouait également au Quidditch, à l'époque.

« Pour quand est prévu le mariage ? sourit-il en reprenant la danse.

\- Et bien Michael aimerait qu'on fixe une date pour l'année prochaine, mais notre choix n'est pas arrêté. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de marquer le manque d'implication évident de la part de la cadette Greengrass. Mais il ne releva pas, de toute manière ça ne le regardait pas.

Il ne put cependant se retenir de jauger le fiancé du regard.

Peut-être avait-elle changé. Ils ne parlaient que depuis une dizaine de minutes à tout casser. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il fallait être fou pour la demander en mariage.


	4. L'employée du Ministère

En cette journée radieuse, Drago transplana de chez lui le cœur en fête. Ce qui était complétement stupide puisqu'il risquait de perdre son travail, et donc son indépendance.

Mais voir la tête de ces deux gros porcs de Belby affichés en première page de la gazette le matin même, trainés dans la boue, humiliés… C'était pervers d'en tirer autant de plaisir mais terriblement trippant !

Au siège de Belby & Cie, il régnait une ambiance morose. Damoclès Belby avait fermé les stores de son bureau qui donnait sur le hall. Il n'eut donc pas le plaisir de recevoir de la part de son neveu une remarque cinglante, comme il se faisait un plaisir de le faire tous les matins. La grosse horloge indiquait 8h45. Il avait encore le temps de descendre prendre un café.

Non, aujourd'hui, il ne prendrait pas seulement un café. Aujourd'hui, ce serait caramel macchiato au lait de soja, avec de la chantilly sur le dessus et des petites noisettes torréfiées. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour de fête !

Dans la cafétéria, il manqua de perdre la bonne humeur avec laquelle il s'était éveillé. Elle avait été installée au sein du siège un an et demi plus tôt. En effet, l'insupportable Granger – ou peut-être Weasley, à présent ? il ne suivait pas les tabloïds – avait milité pour une loi en faveur de l'embauche des elfes de maison et toutes sociétés sorcières de plus de 50 salariés recevaient à présent une subvention si elles recrutaient l'un de ces petits êtres magiques dégoutants. En bon rapiats qu'ils étaient les Belby avaient bien entendu sauté sur l'occasion pour recruter une toute petite pleurnicheuse et installer un service de vente de boisson chaude au sein de l'office « pour le bien-être des collaborateurs ». Mais oui bien sûr.

En attendant son caramel macchiato au lait de soja, avec de la chantilly sur le dessus et des petites noisettes torréfiées – il avait dû répéter plusieurs fois sa commande pour que la serveuse comprenne clairement ce qu'il souhaitait, l'incapable – il jeta un coup d'œil à une dame d'une quarantaine d'années à sa gauche qui pleurait à chaudes larmes la possible perte future de son emploi, un exemplaire de la Gazette à la main, alors que deux personnes à ses côtés tentaient vainement de la réconforter. D'autres étaient assis à une table, les yeux braqués dans le vide. D'autres avaient déjà les yeux rivés sur les petites annonces et entouraient frénétiquement les offres d'emploi intéressantes.

Drago haussa des épaules, désabusé. Il n'allait pas gâcher cette si belle journée à se demander ce qu'il devrait faire si Belby & Cie mettaient les clefs sous la porte. De toute manière, il préférait finir à la rue que de retourner vivre au riche Manoir de ses parents.

Sifflotant gaiement entre deux cuillérées de chantilly, il descendait tranquillement les escaliers qui menant à son antre sous-terrain lorsque des conversations formelles retentirent dans le couloir des archives. Que faisait-il dans SON couloir ?

Méfiant, il rabattit le couvercle de son café, tourna à l'angle du couloir et…

Se retrouva nez à nez avec les grands yeux verts des Greengrass.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! » chantonna gaiement Marcus. « Juste à temps, nous vous attendions ! »

Drago retint un vomissement lorsque son chef lui mit une tape – amicale ? – sur l'épaule.

« Nous vous présentons Madame Astoria Fawley qui travaille pour l'Organisation Internationale du Commerce Magique ! Nous recevrons son expertise ces deux prochaines semaines afin qu'elle prouve que les fausses rumeurs de fraudes fiscales et commerciales chez Belby & Cie sont infondées. Je vous laisserais lui remettre tous les livres de compte et documents classés aux archives qu'elle vous demandera. Nous serons d'une parfaite transparence avec Madame Fawley ici présente !

\- Monsieur Malefoy, le salua Astoria avec un grand sourire, main tendue devant elle. Je suis heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de collaborer avec vous pour la durée de cette expertise. J'espère que nous serons nous entendre pour arriver à une conclusion qui conviendra à toutes les parties.

\- Madame Fawley. »

Drago haussa un sourcil étonné alors que Damoclès conduisait la jeune femme jusqu'à la salle des archives. Marcus, quant à lui, resserra sa prise sur son épaule et pointa vers lui un doigt menaçant.

« J'espère pour toi que toutes nos petites affaires sont bien rangées au bon endroit, comme je te l'avais demandé. Et si tu tiens à ton emploi, elles n'ont pas intérêt à réapparaitre. Je pense que tu en es conscient. »

Sur ces mots, les deux Belby s'engouffrèrent dans la cage d'escalier, et après une gorgée de son café, Drago rejoint Astoria qui balayait la salle miteuse des archives d'un regard amusé.

« Si le grand Lucius Malefoy voyait où son fils travaille…

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que la pauvre cellule dans laquelle il croupit. » grogna-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. « De quoi as-tu besoin, Astoria ?

\- Mais quelle froideur ! »

La vérité, c'est que ce travail lui convenait parce qu'il était le seul à en connaitre les détails. La famille Malefoy était suffisamment déshonorée pour qu'il en rajoute une couche.

« Lorsque les Belby ont parlé de toi, j'étais contente de travailler avec mon ancien camarade, mais si tu passes tes journées à ronchonner ici, ça ne va pas être joyeux !

\- Ce n'est pas glorieux comme emploi. C'est loin de toutes les ambitions que mes parents avaient pour moi et de ce que j'aimerais réellement faire, mais au moins c'est un emploi, avec un salaire, et mon indépendance en prime.

\- Généralement, quand je passe dans une entreprise, je veux dire… quand l'inspection de l'IOCM passe, des salariés perdent leur emploi. Que feras-tu si tu perds cet emploi ? »

Drago la fixa silencieux. Elle avait réussi à gâcher sa journée.

« Même si c'est miteux, j'aimerais bien le garder aussi longtemps que possible, mon emploi. »

Astoria s'appuya dos à une des bibliothèque, bras croisé et un sourire conspirateur étalé sur le visage.

« J'imagine qu'avec ton poste, tu es au courant de tout ce qui se passe sous couverture ici. Tu es loin d'être un idiot, Drago. Je suis certaine que tu sais exactement ce qui peux incriminer les Belby et que tu sais où les trouver. Cette expertise ne pourrait durer qu'une seule journée.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Oh, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'es au courant de rien. Les archivistes savent toujours tout. Mais je vais te proposer un marché. Je te donne… du temps. Autant qu'il t'en faudra. Je fais durer l'expertise le temps que tu trouves quelque chose. En échange, tu me donne tout ce que tu sais sur les Belby. »

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, suspicieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à y gagner, toi ?

\- Ça, ça me regarde Malefoy. »

C'était bien vrai.

« Je marche. »


	5. La femme d'un autre

Un dossier dans une main, Astoria reposa son mug de café sur le bord de la table, qui bascula et explosa sur le sol crasseux de la salle des Archives en un million de morceaux de porcelaine.

« Oups ! Pardon !

\- Mais c'est pas possible, Greengrass ! Fais attention !

\- Hey, calme toi Malefoy. On est des sorciers. »

Et comme pour illustrer sa parole, Astoria agita sa baguette au-dessus de débris qui se reformèrent en un instant, mais, agacé, Drago lâcha un sifflement. Elle était d'une maladresse inouïe. Elle ne cessait de faire tomber des objets, d'ignorer le classement par ordre alphabétique des dossiers, de chantonner distraitement en parcourant les notes. Elle faisait trainer l'avancée de sa mission.

Voyant clairement l'énervement croissant de son collègue, Astoria lui envoya un sourire insolent et il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre une pose.

Lorsqu'il revint, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, des éclats de voix se laissaient entendre de la salle des archives.

« On doit faire tourner la boite nous ! Les ventes n'arrêtent pas de baisser à cause des rumeurs ! Vous nous aviez dit que ça prendrait deux semaines au maximum et ça fait presque un mois ! Vous pouvez pas pondre un rapport comme quoi on est hors de cause, hein ?

\- Marcus, calme toi…

\- Monsieur Belby, siffla la douce voix d'Astoria, si vous aviez laissé vos affaires en ordre, mon expertise aurait été conclue depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais vu des livres de compte et des archives aussi bordélique et sale. Maintenant si vous tenez à ce que mon rapport ne vous sanctionne pas, je vous conseille de sortir d'ici.

\- Sale petite…

\- MARCUS ! »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Drago du faire un pas en arrière mais lorsque les yeux des Belby se posa sur lui, il était clair qu'il avait été pris en faute.

« T'écoutes aux portes Malefoy ?! » cracha son supérieur, visiblement éméché. « Si tu tiens à ton poste, je te conseille de tout mettre en ordre avant demain matin. T'as compris ? »

Les poings serrés, Drago attendit que les deux hommes disparaissent avant de rentrer dans la salle des archives et fusiller du regard la jeune femme.

« T'es vraiment gonflée, Greengrass ! Avant que tu viennes mettre ton nez ici, les archives étaient tenues au carré !

\- Tu as vu la couche de poussière sur le sol, Malefoy ?

\- Je suis pas un putain d'elfe de maison ! C'est toi la femme, fait le ménage si ça te gène tant ! »

La gifle partit toute seule et Drago en resta sonné. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort, c'est vrai… Mais au point de la mériter ? En relevant le regard, il constata qu'Astoria s'était tournée face à la fenêtre et que ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots silencieux. Il en resta bouche bée.

Il y avait été beaucoup trop fort.

Drago toussota, mal à l'aise, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Est-ce qu'il passerait pour un vrai connard s'il ignorait le désarroi de la jeune femme ?

« C'est moi qui devrait pleurer là. T'as une sacré droite ! »

Un petit rire triste lui parvint et Astoria se jeta dans ses bras.

« Ok mec, là, faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Prends là dans tes bras, n'ai pas peur ! »

Mais complètement figé, Drago resta debout, les bras écartés, alors qu'elle mouillait sa chemise, sa tête coincée sous son menton, et qu'elle s'accrochait à sa robe comme si sa vie en dépendait. Finalement, il opta pour des petites tapes dans le dos.

Il lui fallut attendre quelques minutes pour que ses larmes s'apaisent. Elle s'éloigna, gardant ses bras solidement attachés à sa taille, et fronça les sourcils en prenant conscience de l'état dans lequel elle avait mis la chemise de Drago.

« Excuse-moi…

\- Je t'avais dit de choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer les princes charmants. »

Il s'attendait à la faire rire, elle ne broncha pas d'un pouce.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Un profond sentiment de malaise et d'angoisse le prit à la gorge.

« Enceinte… genre Bébé ? Pourquoi elle me dit ça ? Je peux pas être père, hein ? Non, non bien sûr que non ! elle est mariée idiot ! »

Astoria le fixait du regard, en attente d'une réaction.

« Heu… Félicitation ? »

Et elle refondit en larmes, se blottissant de nouveau contre lui. Il fallait qu'elle arrête parce que même s'il y avait pire comme contact, il aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres conditions, et qu'elle ne soit pas mariée.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle passait son temps à pleurer ? Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Qu'avait-il fait encore ?

« Ma vie est… elle est fichue…, sanglotait-elle.

\- Mais non Astoria, c'est super un… bébé. Dennis doit être content !

\- Il… je lui ai rien dit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il va vouloir que… que… que… »

Un sanglot la coupa de nouveau et Drago eut l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Il regarda discrètement sa montre : 14h30. Comme tous les vendredi, il espérait partir à 16h. Si elle ne le lâchait pas, c'était mal parti.

« Bon, calme toi et explique moi tout, dit-il fermement en la forçant à le lâcher.

\- Il… Il va vouloir que j'arrête de travailler et que je reste à la maison pour m'occuper du bébé, murmura-t-elle d'une voix profondément aigue en étalant son mascara sur ses joues.

\- Et... c'est mal ça ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est mal ! explosa Astoria. J'ai 22 ans ! Je ne veux pas d'un bébé ! Et je ne veux pas arrêter de travailler !

\- Ok… mais c'est mieux si tu t'occupes du bébé, non ? Enfin je veux dire… Tu vas pas le faire élever par des elfes…

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de bébé !

\- Bah c'est un peu tard, là ! » Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, silencieuse, et Drago crut comprendre. « Tu veux avorter ?! Mais t'es folle ! C'est interdit !

\- Pas chez les moldus.

\- C'est du meurtre !

\- En quoi c'est un meurtre, hein ?! C'est mon corps, c'est ma vie !

\- Et sa vie à lui ?

\- Il a pas encore de vie ! il est pas encore vivant !

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne parles pas à ton mari du fait que tu veux continuer de travailler ? pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire… ça ?!

\- Tu ne connais pas Dennis… C'est ce qu'il veut, il me l'a toujours dit. Que j'arrête de travailler pour m'occuper de nos enfants.

\- Bah fallait pas te marier avec lui.

\- Hey Malefoy, tu m'aides pas là !

\- Et comment je suis censé t'aider ?!

\- Je sais pas… »

Les larmes dégringolèrent de nouveau sur ses joues et Drago jura intérieurement.

« Tu pourrais m'aider…

\- A dire à Dennis que tu ne veux pas arrêter de travailler ?

\- Non ! On ne dit rien à Dennis ! Il ne saura rien, d'accord ?! Promets le moi ! Promets moi que tu diras rien !

\- Putain les Greengrass ! La dernière fois que j'ai fait une promesse à une Greengrass, je me suis retrouvé en pleine guerre !

\- Promets le moi !

\- Ok, ok, je te le promets ! Je peux t'aider comment alors ?

\- Tu peux m'aider à avorter.

\- Hein ?! » Mais Astoria était sérieuse. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux, sûre d'elle. « Pourquoi moi ? t'as pas une amie qui peut faire ça ?!

\- Ginny est tout le temps prise par ses entrainements de Quidditch, et Lisa ne comprendrait pas… Et puis tu es le seul à être au courant.

\- Comment ça je suis le seul ? T'as qu'à leur dire ! ça fait combien de temps que tu sais que tu es enceinte ?

\- Deux mois...

\- Tu gardes ça pour toi depuis deux mois ?!

\- J'ai pas le choix Drago ! Tu dois m'aider ! S'il te plait… il y a que toi qui peut m'aider ! »

Il la fixa, les yeux rouges, perdue. Il allait le regretter.

« Ok… Ok je te le promets… »


	6. L'amante

« Madame, j'en suis vraiment navrée mais je ne peux pas donner mon aval pour votre avortement. »

Drago observait Astoria du coin de l'œil, inquiet malgré lui. Assise face à ce gros médecin à la barbe noire, elle était blanche comme un linge. C'était le troisième rendez-vous auquel il l'accompagnait en deux semaines et le troisième refus auquel il assistait. Il n'avait pas posé de question mais il supposait que la jeune femme en avait déjà eu avant qu'elle ne réclame son aide.

« Mais enfin… Je vous dis que je ne peux pas le garder. Je suis bien assez grande pour prendre en considération les risques et choisir en toute connaissance de causes !

\- Je comprends bien votre demande, madame. Mais vous êtes à dix-sept semaines aménorrhées, le fœtus ne présente aucune anomalie développementale, vous êtes en pleine forme et la grossesse ne présente aucun danger. Vous êtes mariée, vous avez un emploi. J'aurais accepté de vous prescrire un avortement si vous aviez été à neuf semaines car l'avortement médicamenteux présente moins de risques mais à votre stade, il faut passer par la chirurgie. Je refuse d'administrer une telle procédure pour un avortement de confort. »

Astoria éclata en sanglot et ayant pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation avec elle ces dernières semaines, Drago passa entoura ses frêles épaules de son bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire…

\- Vous avez encore d'autres options… Vous pouvez accoucher sous X et proposer l'enfant à l'adoption.

\- Merci. » Drago mit fin à l'habituel discours que prononçait les médecins après chaque refus.

Comme à chaque fois, Astoria se mettait dans un état infernal. La maintenant fermement contre lui, il l'entraina hors du cabinet de la petite ville moldue dans laquelle elle l'avait trainé. La nuit était tombée rapidement et les réverbères répandaient une lumière sinistre dans l'allée. Jugeant qu'une nouvelle fois, elle n'était clairement pas capable de rentrer dans son domicile conjugal, Drago l'amena chez lui par transplanage d'escorte. Comme lors du précédent rendez-vous, il l'assit sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette, et fit chauffer de l'eau d'un deuxième. Il ressortit du fond du placard la tisane florale qu'il servait à sa mère lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite, c'est-à-dire rarement, et ouvrit le placard sous l'évier en jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule pour vérifier qu'Astoria ne venait pas fouiner.

Parfaitement rangées par distillerie, puis par saveur, les bouteilles de Scotch lui arrachèrent un sourire satisfait. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Drago Malefoy raffolait secrètement, c'était le Whisky moldu ! Son père avait été le premier à l'initier aux plaisirs œnologiques. Savoir différencier le bon vin du mauvais ainsi que le décrire représentait pour lui un pilier fondamental de la vie de la Haute Société Sorcière. Drago avait gouté son premier Whisky-Pur-Feu à treize ans et avait tout d'abord détesté ça ! Le liquide lui avait embrasé la gorge, le privant de toute découverte gustative. Et puis un soir, quelques mois après avoir décroché son emploi chez Belby & Cie et loué cette maison dans une petite ville moldue, il s'était à nouveau rendu dans le pub du coin pour noyer sa frustration. Si ces ancêtres l'avaient vu, ils avaient dû se retourner dans leur tombe ! Mais à vrai dire, Drago s'en fichait. C'était d'ailleurs par provocation qu'il s'était donné pour objectif de gouter l'intégralité de la vitrine moldue du pub.

Et dans son ivresse, le Glenmorangie de dix ans d'âge avait illuminé ses sens.

Il avait par la suite plongé en secret dans les diverses variétés de Whisky moldu, se découvrant une passion pour les saveurs fumées produites sur les iles écossaises. Mais ce soir-là, Drago recherchait plutôt la fraicheur d'Oban. Après s'être servi un verre généreux en inspirant goulument les effluves d'alcool qui se répandaient dans sa cuisine, il remit la bouteille à sa place exacte et ferma le placard d'un coup de baguette bien placée.

Astoria quant à elle prenait bien ses aises chez lui. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, elle s'était glissée sous le plaid qui ne servait qu'à décorer la pièce, et s'était allongée en position fœtale, les yeux plongés dans les flammes. Patient, Drago s'assit sur son fauteuil préféré et reprenant son livre de chevet, se plongea dans la lecture.

Du moins il essaya. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards mi-anxieux, mi-agacé à la masse pleurnichante qui, après avoir ruiné sa chemise, ruinait son canapé en toile.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, après un énième coup d'œil à sa montre, il reposa son livre.

« Ton mari va t'attendre, Astoria. »

Elle tourna vers lui ses grands yeux verts cernés.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux rester ici ce soir ? »

Drago retint à grande peine un rire panique.

« Pour que tout le monde croit que je suis le père ? Il n'en est pas question. »

Astoria se redressa en position assise, les cheveux décoiffés, le maquillage coulant, et baissa les yeux vers son ventre que Drago trouvait encore bien plat.

« Il va falloir que tu le dises à Dennis.

\- Il y a peut-être d'autres solutions, encore…

\- Je pense qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Le médecin, tout à l'heure… Combien tu en as vu, Astoria ? » Elle releva vers lui son regard humide, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Il savait qu'il avait tapé juste. « Il faut quand même que tu m'éclaires… Pourquoi t'être marié avec cet homme, de dix ans de plus que toi, alors que tu savais qu'il voudrait des enfants rapidement et que tu ne veux pas de cette vie ? »

Elle laissa échapper un rire froid.

« Daphné a eu de la chance. Elle a l'homme qu'il lui faut, et elle a toujours voulu de cette vie. Mes parents ont bien fait leur travail avec elle… Mais moi j'ai toujours voulu plus. Je veux de l'indépendance, je veux réussir seule. Ce mariage c'est… c'était le moins pire. J'avais accepté la proposition de Michael, je ne sais même pas trop pourquoi… Sans doute parce que je voulais montrer à mes parents que j'étais libre, que je ferais ce que je veux, mais ils ont quand même gagné. Mon père avait besoin de soutien pour devenir Président du Magenmagot alors… De toute manière, tous les hommes de bonne famille veulent la même chose que Dennis.

\- C'est faux. Si je me marie un jour, je n'obligerais pas ma femme à pondre des héritiers à la chaine et à abandonner ses ambitions. Mais je ne suis pas forcément de bonne famille. »

Astoria se redressa plus encore, le fixant d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Pourquoi… Comment tu peux en arriver à penser comme ça ? Les Malefoy n'ont jamais été très enclin à laisser des libertés à leurs femmes.

\- On voit où ça les a menés. » Amer, Drago fixa les flammes en reprenant une gorgée de son breuvage. « Ma famille a brillé pendant des siècles. Ils ont amassé tellement de galions que même les amendes exorbitantes après la guerre ne nous ont pas ruinées. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Je voulais enseigner les potions, je me retrouve comme archiviste dans la cave d'une boite minable. » Elle ne disait plus rien, elle continuait de le fixer de ses grands yeux verts, immobile. « Toute cette société dans laquelle on a grandi, où on nous enseigne que l'ambition rime avec le fait d'écraser tous les autres. Ça rime à rien. Il n'y a que très peu de grande famille sorcière qui ont été épargnées par la guerre. Ta famille en fait partie, mais ton père n'a pas à être fier de ce qu'il t'a imposé. Regarde où tu en es aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu en avais plus dans le crane que tu voulais bien le montrer, Drago.

\- Mais ça ne t'aide pas beaucoup.

\- Non. J'aurais aimé… » elle reposa son mug sur la table du salon et il remarqua le rouge qui commençait à teinter ses joues. « J'aurais aimé que tu apparaisses dans ma liste de potentiels futurs maris.

\- Je n'aurais sans doute pas eu le même raisonnement si j'y avais figuré, Astoria. Et tu ne m'aurais sans doute pas choisi.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa, troublé uniquement par le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre, et brièvement par la voiture moldue qui s'engagea dans l'allée voisine.

« Tu sais Drago » souffla alors Astoria. « Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec toi-même.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu t'imposes de travailler pour ces idiots de Belby depuis des années dans une cave insalubre, tu ne te permets aucune vie sociale… As-tu déjà entendu parler des expériences de Milgram, Drago ? J'imagine que non, c'est un psychologue moldu. On ne s'intéresse que rarement aux expériences moldues mais c'est bien dommage, parce que nous fonctionnons exactement comme eux, n'en déplaise à l'esprit étriqué de nos alleux. Suite à une guerre moldue dans les années 40, très similaire à celle que nous avons nous-même vécu d'ailleurs, il s'est posé la question de la soumission à l'autorité. Comment réagissons-nous lorsqu'une personne supérieure hiérarchiquement nous donne un ordre ? Sommes-nous réellement capables de nous élever contre un ordre si celui-ci est immoral, à l'encontre de nos propres valeurs ? Et bien Drago, Milgram a étudié des sujets de tout horizon, de tout sexe, de toute origine et de tout âge. Il les a mis en situation de torture, leur ordonnant d'envoyer à une personne qu'ils venaient de rencontrer des décharges électriques si celle-ci ne parvenait pas à répondre à une question idiote. Une personne dont ils savaient que la santé cardiaque était fragile et que l'exercice pouvait tuer. Tiens-toi bien Drago : en s'imaginant dans cette situation, tout le monde se dirait incapable d'administrer des décharges électriques à un pauvre homme mais les résultats ont été vérifiés et re-vérifiés encore et encore… Sous la simple consigne d'un scientifique demandant d'augmenter la puissance de la décharge au fur et à mesure des erreurs, sans aucunes menaces, sans précision concernant la nature de cette demande, 90% des sujets ont administré des décharges indiquées comme « très dangereuse » et 65% ont donné la mort, Drago. 65% ! Deux personnes sur trois ! »

Il la fixait d'un air détaché mais les paroles d'Astoria brulaient en lui, combattaient cette culpabilité qui ne le quittait plus depuis des années. Et ce pourcentage clignotait en lui avec une puissance dévastatrice.

65%. 65%. 65%. 65%.

« Tu n'as tué personne, Drago. Tu as été bien meilleur que 65% des personnes l'auraient été dans ta situation. »

Drago n'empêcha pas un maigre sourire de s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de l'information qu'elle lui donnait. Après tout, lorsqu'il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore, il était très proche de mener sa mission à bien. Rogue lui avait volé ça : la vérité sur sa vraie nature. S'il n'avait pas pris sa place, il aurait été soit un meurtrier, soit un lâche. Mais il aurait su.

Est-ce que cette expérience moldue remettait tout en cause ?

Le silence s'éternisa dans les crépitements du feu.

« Bon, il faut que tu y ailles, Astoria. »

Hochant la tête, elle se leva et il la suivit pour lui ouvrir la porte.

« Merci en tout cas… Merci pour tout. »

Drago tira la porte vers lui et l'air glacial de l'hiver s'engouffra à l'intérieur, le glaçant en comparaison à la chaleur du feu de cheminée. Astoria resta plantée face à lui, son bonnet recouvrant ses cheveux bruns, ses tâches de rousseur apparaissant alors que son fond de teint s'était estompé, et ses yeux vert brillant d'une flamme étrange.

C'était surement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, se rendit-il compte avec une peine grandissante. Elle allait rentrer auprès de son époux, lui annoncer sa grossesse et poserait sans doute sa démission dès le lundi suivant. De toute manière, l'expertise chez Belby & Cie durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Astoria se rapprocha de lui, sans doute pour l'enlacer, mais contre toute attente, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un éclair. Puis le visage écarlate, elle se tourna vers la sortie.

Drago en resta bouche bée. Planté devant la porte ouverte alors que la chaleur s'échappait de son foyer.

Contrairement à l'idée que tout le monde se faisait de lui, Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les femmes. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec l'idée d'enchainer les conquêtes, il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment réagir face à leurs sautes d'humeur et leurs caprices, et de toute manière, on lui avait répété toute son enfance qu'il aurait un mariage arrangé et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas risquer d'engendrer un héritier hors de ces liens sous peine d'être déshérité et de jeter la honte sur la noble famille Malefoy. A Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à séduire des femmes. Il était bien sorti pendant un an avec Pansy, mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il n'y avait ni sérieux, ni sentiment. Ils s'embrassaient, ils couchaient ensemble lorsque vraiment ils le voulaient. Mais Drago n'avait jamais cherché à aller plus loin. Et puis lorsque son père avait été enfermé à Azkaban, son estime de lui-même était si basse qu'il n'avait même pas songé à se trouver une petite amie.

Il regarda Astoria s'éloigner d'un pas pressant sur le chemin qui traversait son jardin. La belle Astoria. La belle et enflammée Astoria. Une femme que son père aurait détestée. Une femme bien trop indépendante et bien trop ambitieuse pour son rang. Et qui malgré l'étau du mariage arrangé refermé sur elle, continuait de se battre corps et âme pour défendre sa liberté et rester maitresse de sa vie.

La belle, l'enflammée, la courageuse Astoria. Et son caractère de harpie qu'il avait tant détesté à Poudlard.

« Astoria ! »

Il ne se posait même pas la question de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne se posait même pas la question des conséquences de ses actes. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Drago avait envie de construire et d'entretenir un lien humain. Et même si c'était avec la petite sœur insupportable de Daphné qui, finalement, était peut-être un peu plus que la camarade qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard, il n'avait aucune envie de se priver.

Drago franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'Astoria, se fichant d'être pieds nus sur les dalles verglacées de son jardin. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il saisit sa taille et retrouva la douceur de ses lèvres.

Peut-être était-ce l'âge qui rendit l'exercice plus agréable. Peut-être était-ce l'aspect interdit de leur baiser. Peut-être était-ce l'affection qu'il s'était surpris de développer envers la jeune femme.

Il ne sut qu'en penser mais, qu'importe la raison, le résultat fut le même. Une chaleur l'envahit au milieu de ce froid glacial. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille si fine enroulée dans sa cape. Il sourit lorsque, dans un gémissement, Astoria glissa ses mains sur ses épaules dans un gémissement, puis dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Puis plaqua sa poitrine contre son torse.

« Tu peux peut-être rentrer un peu plus tard, non ? Il n'est que dix-neuf heure…

\- Dennis a sans doute oublié que je dinais chez Lisa ce soir…

\- Voilà qui est dommage pour lui… »


	7. La portée disparue

« Drago… qu'est-ce que tu fais… »

Astoria posait la question avec son ton agacé, comme elle le faisait toujours, mais Drago savait qu'elle savait.

Il avait refermé la porte des archives qu'il laissait habituellement ouverte dans un espoir vain d'évacuer l'odeur d'humidité qui y régnait. Il lui avait saisi les hanches pour la plaquer contre lui et avait entreprit de dévorer de baisers la moindre parcelle de son cou pâle et fin.

« Drago ! grondait-elle.

\- Hum ?

\- On est censé travailler ici.

\- On s'en fout. Moi je vais être viré lorsqu'ils vont faire faillite et toi tu vas démissionner.

\- Et le professionnalisme ? Il t'en reste dans ton sac ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu dans mon sac. »

D'un mouvement vif, Astoria se retourna pour l'embrasser avec envie.

Deux semaines que durait leur petit manège. Deux semaines que la salle des archives avait perdu sa fonction première. Deux semaines que Drago avait développé une facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaitre.

Deux semaines qu'elle l'obsédait. Deux semaines que son odeur emplissait son espace, que son rire le faisait frissonner, que sa manière de caresser le menton avec l'extrémité de sa plume lorsqu'elle réfléchissait le rendait fou, que ses longs cheveux se balançant sensuellement sur son dos lorsqu'elle marchait lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Deux semaines qu'elle rougissait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, qu'elle lui lançait des regards soutenus lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, qu'elle s'amusait le frôler en passant à ses côtés.

Astoria se pressa un peu plus contre lui et sans réfléchir, Drago la souleva pour l'assoir sur la table de mélaminé où elle avait étalé des parchemins de compte, la repoussant pour qu'elle s'allonge confortablement, l'embrassa dans le cou, entre les seins, et remontant largement sa robe, se retrouva à nouveau nez à nez avec le galbe encore discret qu'avait pris son ventre en quelques jours seulement et qu'elle cachait encore facilement sous des robes un peu plus larges.

Drago entretenait des sentiments particuliers envers le ventre d'Astoria. Parfois, il avait l'impression que, à travers la fine peau de la jeune femme, une paire d'œil l'observait, le jugeait, le soupesait. D'autres fois, il ressentait des papillons dans le ventre en se disant que, juste sous ses yeux, se développait tranquillement une vraie personne, avec sa propre personnalité, ses propres envies, ses propres opinions, sa propre destinée. Mais étonnement, le fait qu'Astoria porte un bébé, et même ou surtout le fait que ce ne soit pas le sien ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Après avoir donc jeté un regard un peu perdu au ventre d'Astoria, Drago descendit pour rencontrer ses cuisses. Ses cuisses si pâles, si douces, si…

« Je vais quitter Dennis. »

Drago se stoppa net.

Parler du mari d'Astoria dans cette position n'était pas forcément ce qu'il préférait le plus.

Il se redressa, les deux mains plaquées sur la table de chaque côté de la jeune femme et la fixa sans ciller.

« Tu vas lui dire pour le bébé ?

\- Oui… Oui, je vais lui dire que je suis enceinte, mais je vais surtout lui dire que je ne veux pas l'élever avec lui. » Drago l'aida à se redresser, attendant la suite alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. « Je peux très bien l'élever seule, non ?

\- Tu t'es battu lors de la bataille de Poudlard, tu dois être capable de faire tout ce que tu veux Astoria. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire et se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant.

« On… On continuera à se voir lorsque je serais… mère ? »

Etonné du calme qu'il ressentait, Drago saisit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts avec un sourire amusé.

« Si tu trouves encore du temps pour moi entre un travail et un enfant.

\- Je vais me heurter à beaucoup d'obstacle en quittant Dennis… Dennis déjà, et ma famille, et l'opinion publique…

\- Tant que ça n'implique ni bataille sanglante, ni moldu et tant que tu voudras de moi Astoria, je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider.

\- Si je quitte Dennis, je vais surtout avoir besoin de garder mon travail.

\- Et ?

\- Et il est tant de mettre fin à notre collaboration qui n'a que trop duré et surtout, ne pas nous faire surprendre par les Belby ou n'importe qui d'autre ici à faire autre chose que travailler.

\- Hum… »

Avec une moue déçue, Drago s'écarta et l'aida à se redresser et à remettre de l'ordre dans ses parchemins. Elle le regardait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru trouver un ami en toi, Drago.

\- Ami ?

\- Ami et amant…

\- Je préfère. »

o

Deux jours.

Deux jours qu'Astoria ne donnait plus signe de vie.

Elle avait décidé de quitter son mari Lundi soir. Il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre suite à cela, en attendant qu'elle se trouve un logement, mais elle avait gentiment refusé, souhaitant plutôt rejoindre sa sœur qui allait bientôt accoucher de son premier enfant. Mardi matin, il avait appris la fermeture imminente de Belby & Cie dans les journaux, puis par hibou avec une lettre de licenciement à effet immédiat et une bourse de dédommagement. Mercredi matin, il avait envoyé une lettre à Daphné, pleine d'innocence en espérant qu'elle lui donne des nouvelles d'Astoria sans qu'il ne le demande. Jeudi matin, il avait reçu une réponse des plus banale de son amie et la Gazette ne dédiait aucun article à la déchéance de la jeune femme. Pourtant, si les divorces devenaient de plus en plus fréquents chez les sorciers de basse société, c'était un véritable tabou chez les Sang-Purs.

Drago s'était installé dans son salon, devant un bon feu de bois et un livre mais il ne parvenait à se concentrer convenablement.

La vérité, c'est qu'il avait quitté cette société pourrie jusqu'à la moelle depuis qu'il avait trouvé son travail, trois ans plus tôt, et qu'il avait été en mesure de s'entretenir seul et que même s'il côtoyait encore une poignée d'amis et sa mère, il avait tout fait pour oublier cette partie de son existence qui l'avait perverti déjà trop longtemps. Mais il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour Astoria et l'inquiétude faisait remonter des souvenirs terribles et enfouis.

Il se souvenait très bien du mauvais traitement que sa mère avait toujours reçu de la part de son père. Elle se devait d'être toujours parfaite. Le moindre faux pas était punissable des pires tortures. Narcissa n'avait jamais été enfermée pendant des jours mais elle était un modèle de contrôle et de bonne tenue à toute épreuve. Drago avait souvent entendu parlé de punissions bien plus grave alors que tous détournaient le regard pour ne pas être impliquer.

Lorsqu'Astoria lui avait parlé de sa volonté de quitter son mari, il n'y avait vraiment pas pensé. Le bien-être dans lequel elle le plongeait avait construit des œillères autour de son visage. Dans un profond élan de stupidité, il l'avait plutôt soutenue et…

Non. Non… Les Fawley étaient une famille respectable. Et puis Daphné n'était pas du genre à fermer les yeux, elle aimait beaucoup trop sa sœur.

Astoria devait encore régler quelques détails. Peut-être même que Dennis avait accepté de lui laisser le domicile conjugal et de chercher lui-même un autre logement, compte tenu de l'état de la jeune femme.

Oui ! C'était sans doute ce qui s'était passé : Astoria enceinte de l'héritier des Fawley, ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire.

o

Quatre jours.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les compter.

Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose qu'attendre.

Il avait envoyé une seconde lettre à Daphné et la jeune femme étonnée qu'il lui écrive de nouveau n'avait pas fait part d'un quelconque scandale chez les Greengrass. Il avait longtemps hésité à prendre directement des nouvelles d'Astoria mais si sa lettre était interceptée, la question de la paternité de l'enfant aurait été remise en question et un adultère était bien plus grave qu'une envie d'envol. Ça aurait été trop suspect. Outre leur collaboration ces derniers mois, ils n'étaient pas censés se fréquenter.

Et de toute manière, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Astoria était une grande fille, il devait la laisser régler ses problèmes seuls. D'autant plus qu'il devait absolument trouver un nouveau travail s'il ne voulait pas retourner vivre au Manoir Malefoy avec sa mère.

o

Sept jours.

Drago s'était levé tôt et n'avait même pas réussi à avaler son café.

Aujourd'hui, s'en était trop. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il était sans doute le seul à être au courant de l'intention d'Astoria et si elle était en danger…

De plus, il avait une occasion de savoir si elle allait bien ce jour-là. Il avait décroché un entretien au Ministère, au service administratif du Bureau international des Lois Magiques. Au même étage qu'Astoria. Il n'aurait pas besoin de l'accoster, juste un coup d'œil lui suffirait pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Il se fondit dans l'atrium le menton haut mais le cœur battant. Depuis la fin de la guerre et même après tant d'années, il se prenait régulièrement des remarques en pleine figure. Bien que son procès l'ait innocenté, ainsi que sa mère, la place publique des Malefoy auprès de Voldemort semblait ouvrir les portes aux pires insannités. Ça lui faisait souvent mal, mais il se sentait bien trop coupable pour répliquer. Et la plupart du temps, il se contentait d'éviter les lieux trop fréquentés par les sorciers.

Dans l'ascenseur, des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans son dos mais il parvint à garder un masque froid. Il se figea imperceptiblement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un des fils Weasley. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom mais ils s'étaient côtoyés à Poudlard. Drago se concentra pour ne pas broncher et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau qu'il visait, fut le premier à sortir.

Des multitudes de couloirs s'étendaient devant lui sans aucune indication.

Tant mieux, il aurait une bonne raison de se perdre.

Le deuxième couloir en partant de la gauche fut le bon. Les bureaux en Open Space s'étalaient dans un brouhaha entêtant. Une pancarte lui indiquait qu'il se trouvait bien au bon endroit, mais il ne trouverait jamais Astoria dans cet enfer… Il lui fallait une excuse…

« Bonjour. » accosta-t-il une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, plus ou moins. « Je suis à la recherche de Madame Fawley. Je suis un ancien employé de Belby & Cie et elle m'avait donné rendez vous pour la signature d'un document.

\- Oh, c'est étrange ! s'exclama la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Madame Fawley a donné sa démission la semaine dernière et le dossier a été classé Vendredi. »

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose.

Oubliant l'entretien qu'il devait passer, il rejoignit en vitesse l'atrium et transplana devant la maison de ses amis. Théodore devait être partit travailler et Daphné n'allait sans doute pas apprécier une visite spontanée de sa part, mais c'était tout de même sa petite sœur…

« Drago ! Oh mais je suis content de te voir mais… comment as-tu su ? » s'exclama Theodore, enjoué, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

\- Su quoi ?

\- Notre petite fille est arrivée cette nuit, mon ami ! Elle s'appelle Diane ! Je suis content que tu sois venu nous voir !

\- Theodore… Il faut vraiment que je te parle de quelque chose d'urgent. »

Drago se figea devant la porte du salon, croisant deux grandes prunelles vertes.

Celles du père de Daphné et Astoria.

En appréhendant le nouveau venu, les conversations s'étaient tues. Les Nott et les Greengrass le fixaient avec étonnement et mauvaise surprise. Et la cloche à l'entrée indiqua de nouveaux arrivants. Le jeune papa lui glissa qu'il accueillait ses invités et qu'ils s'éclipseraient rapidement et Drago consentit à prendre place dans le salon, tendu à l'extrême.

La voix enjouée d'Astoria résonna dans le hall, félicitant Theodore. Elle entra dans le salon, se figea en avisant Drago assis à la gauche de son père. Elle semblait aller bien. Elle semblait en forme. Elle souriait. Mais après l'avoir côtoyé quotidiennement pendant un mois et demi, Drago n'était pas dupe. Elle avait les joues et les cernes creusées, cachées sous une couche importante de maquillage. Son sourire était terriblement faux. Un homme surgit derrière elle, plaça une main possessive autour de sa taille. Dennis était un homme dont la trentaine allait bien. A peine plus grand que sa femme, il affichait un sourire avenant. Drago l'avait déjà croisé sans réellement faire attention à lui. Les Fawley étaient une famille de sang pur mais restait moins nobles que les Malefoy et à l'époque, Drago ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux autres.

Il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard d'Astoria, déplorant le fait que sa famille ne remarque pas le mal être évident dans lequel elle se trouvait. La culpabilité lui brisa les côtes. Sept jours qu'elle devait subir les pires atrocités. Sept jours où il n'avait rien fait. Et si la naissance de sa nièce n'avait pas exigé sa présence ici, il ne l'aurait pas su avant plusieurs autres jours.

« Ma sœur est dans sa chambre ? »

Astoria disparut dans les étages alors que Dennis s'installait auprès de sa belle-famille, ne lui accordant aucune attention. Tant mieux.

« Theodore, puis-je t'emprunter tes WC ?

\- Bien sûr, tu connais le chemin. »

Drago se concentra comme jamais pour rester froid, distant, mesuré, alors qu'il quittait le salon mais aussitôt hors de vue, il se précipita à la suite de la jeune femme. Le couloir menant aux chambres était désert mais en passant devant une porte ouverte, il se sentit tirer à l'intérieur.

Astoria referma la porte avec précaution et se jeta dans ses bras en gémissant. Un profond sentiment de soulagement l'envahit alors qu'il refermait les bras sur ses épaules et déposait une multitude de baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Au moins, elle était entière et il allait pouvoir l'aider à sortir de là.

« Il faut que tu m'aides Drago » murmura-t-elle. « Il faut que tu m'aides… »

Il la saisit par les épaules pour l'éloigner de lui et la regarder dans les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Des larmes jaillir en torrent sur ses joues et elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour cacher l'expression de douleur qui tendit ses traits.

« Je… Je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte et que… Je ne voulais pas rester avec lui. Il… Il m'a forcé à envoyer ma démission et…

\- Il t'a fait du mal Astoria ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se jeta de nouveau sur Drago qui, envahit d'une profonde haine, manqua de partir en furie régler son compte à ce… Non en fait il n'avait aucun mot assez fort pour le décrire. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe noire à manches longues. Il souleva celle-ci et retint un juron devant les bleus qui s'étalaient sur ses poignets. Une horrible pensée lui traversa la tête en plaquant une main sur le ventre d'Astoria.

« Le bébé…

\- Il n'y a plus de bébé, Drago… Plus de bébé… » gémit-elle en sanglotant.

Il fit un pas en arrière, dévoré par la haine, par la culpabilité, dépassé par sa bêtise. C'était sa faute. Il aurait pu avertir les autorités dès qu'il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Il aurait pu la sortir de là plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas du la soutenir… C'était de sa faute si elle était brisée. Si elle avait perdu son bébé.

« Tu dois m'aider à sortir de là, Drago… Tu dois Humpf ! »

En entendant des pas résonner dans les escaliers, il l'avait empêché de continuer, le cœur battant. Et puis Theo se mit à appeler Astoria dans le couloir et la panique teinta les traits de la jeune femme. Drago murmura un juron et transplana en la tenant solidement contre lui.

Arrivés chez lui, elle fondit en sanglot en se tenant les cotes des deux mains et Drago comprit qu'ils devaient agir vite.

« Astoria, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Tu es sûre que tu veux quitter Dennis ? Il va chercher à te retrouver. Tu n'as pas de travail et…

\- Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas Drago… Il me fait vivre un enfer. Il faut que tu m'aides… »

La panique le saisit et il se força à garder les pieds sur terre. Il observa le petit bout de femme devant lui qui. Une femme qui avait bouleversé sa vie en une poignée de semaines. Une femme dont il était tombé amoureux en un temps record. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit, et il ne savait pas si elle partageait vraiment ses sentiments…

C'était de la pure folie.

« Regarde-moi. » murmura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle se concentre sur lui, pour qu'elle se concentre sur ce qu'il allait dire. Sur la proposition la plus importante de sa vie. « Astoria, viens avec moi. On part, tous les deux. On part loin. Tu ne retournes pas chez ce malade et…

\- Comment, Drago ? On a toute notre vie ici…

\- Moi, je n'ai rien qui me retient. Et toi, tu n'as plus d'emploi non plus… On pourrait… On pourrait utiliser la fortune de ma famille. Il me suffit juste de faire un saut à Gringotts. Et on part. Au Canada ou… en Australie ou en Nouvelle Zélande.

\- Mais je suis mariée ! Je…

\- Qu'importe ! Tu reprendras ton nom de jeune fille. »

Elle le fixa avec un calme étonnant.

« Tu veux que…

\- On s'en va, Astoria. Rien que tous les deux.

\- Mais…

\- Je t'aime. Je ne te laisserais pas retourner là-bas. J'aurais déjà dû te tirer de là bien plus tôt…

\- Tu m'aimes ? »

Drago ferma les yeux. Il était le premier bouleversé par ses propres sentiments, par ses propres paroles. Si on lui avait dit six mois plus tôt qu'il les étalerait ainsi en émotion, il aurait crié à la folie. Mais ces trois mois, il les pensait de tout son être. Il rouvrit les yeux, se plongea dans ses prunelles vertes.

« Je t'aime. Et si tu m'aimes aussi, je t'emmène loin d'ici. Je quitterais tout pour toi, Astoria. »

Un immense sourire perça à travers ses larmes et il le lui rendit, ivre de joie. Astoria se jeta à son cou, l'entrainant dans un grand huit d'émotions. Drago l'attrapa par la taille sans ménagement, exultant de sentir contre son torse sa poitrine, son souffle sur ses joues, ses mains sur sa nuque. Son cœur battait si vite que durant une poignée de secondes, tout disparut. Il n'y eut plus que lui et Astoria et les sentiments si fort, si passionnels qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher et il jubila lorsqu'elle se détendit dans ses bras avec un gémissement de bien-être. Après tant d'années de solitude, il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place. Il estimait réellement Astoria. Elle était intelligente, ambitieuse, volontaire. Elle était belle. Il avait trouvé le seul endroit où il ne serait jamais jugé, rabaissé, insulté. Elle le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment. Elle le voyait même meilleur qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

* * *

Ca commence à devenir vraiment sérieux ! Haha !

Bon, sinon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : j'ai retrouvé du travail ! (J'ai pas dis que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi ! Haha !) Mais c'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour cette fanfiction parce qu'il reste trois chapitres eeeeeeet qu'ils sont pas encore écrits ! Alors normalement, ça devrait aller, je pense que le chapitre 6 arrivera dans 10 jours max mais sait-on jamais...

Donc si vous ennuyez vous pouvez toujours retrouver Drago et Astoria dans le chapitre 14 de _You belong with me and I can't go on without you_ mais je préviens, y a du spoil du coup ! Haha ! Ou alors, vous pouvez aussi allez lire _Twelve years of Lucy_ avec leur très précieux Scorpius !

Et puis si vous voulez pas, bah tant pis pour vous ! Hahaa !

Bon du coup, je vous fais des bisous ! :-*

A bientôt!


	8. La femme forte

_Un immense sourire perça à travers ses larmes et il le lui rendit, ivre de joie. Astoria se jeta à son cou, l'entrainant dans un grand huit d'émotions. Drago l'attrapa par la taille sans ménagement, exultant de sentir contre son torse sa poitrine, son souffle sur ses joues, ses mains sur sa nuque. Son cœur battait si vite que durant une poignée de secondes, tout disparut. Il n'y eut plus que lui et Astoria et les sentiments si fort, si passionnels, si soudains qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher et il jubila lorsqu'elle se détendit dans ses bras avec un gémissement de bien-être. Après tant d'années de solitude, il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place. Il estimait réellement Astoria. Elle était intelligente, ambitieuse, volontaire. Elle était belle. Il avait trouvé le seul endroit où il ne serait jamais jugé, rabaissé, insulté. Elle le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment. Elle le voyait même meilleur qu'il ne l'était vraiment._

Astoria se sépara de lui, colla son front sur le sien, les yeux fermés. Elle tremblait telle une feuille dans ses bras.

« Eloigne toi de ma femme, sale Mangemort ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre dans un sursaut et, dans un réflexe qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, Drago fit un pas devant Astoria pour la protéger et tira sa baguette d'un geste vif. Theodore et Dennis se trouvaient tous les deux dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon, une expression de profonde surprise et incompréhension pour l'un, rouge de rage pour l'autre. Theo avait forcément entendu leur transplanage. Ils avaient dû arriver par la cheminée. Il aurait dû y penser…

« Tu n'es qu'une petite trainée… C'est lui le père ? C'est pour ce fils de pute que tu voulais me quitter ?!

\- Le… le père ? » bredouilla Theodore.

Drago fit un pas, planta sa baguette dans le cou de cet homme qu'il exécrait alors qu'il cherchait à attraper Astoria. Le regardant de haut, il sentit une profonde froideur le gagner. Froideur dévorante qui ne l'avait pas envahi depuis des années, depuis Poudlard, depuis la guerre.

« Dégage de là, siffla-t-il d'un ton forgé par son père au cours des années : calme, mais terrifiant.

\- Je ne partirais pas sans ma femme, Malefoy.

\- Tu as perdu tout droit sur ta femme lorsque tu as choisi de lever la main sur elle.

\- J'ai besoin qu'on prenne un moment pour m'expliquer là. »

Theodore les éloigna tant qu'il put pour se placer entre les deux hommes qui, torse contre torse, se menaçaient de la baguette.

« Demande donc à ton beau-frère de t'expliquer… Que s'est-il passé cette semaine, Fawley ?

\- Et que s'est-il passé ces derniers mois ? Depuis quand couches-tu avec ma femme ?!

\- Drago, tu…

\- Trois semaines. » L'information avait claqué, et Dennis avait pali instantanément. « Seulement trois semaines. Je n'étais pas le père. Tu as tué ton propre gosse, Fawley.

\- Quel gosse ? Mais enfin…

\- Astoria était enceinte. Fawley l'a torturé pendant des jours. Elle a perdu le bébé.

\- Drago, enfin, je ne crois pas que… »

Drago planta son regard de celui de son ami qui doutait clairement de la véracité de ses propos, puis reporta son regard sur Astoria qui, appuyée contre la porte de l'entrée, semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle gardait résolument la tête baissée, incapable d'affronter la scène qui se jouait dans sa vie. Drago l'interpella et elle planta ses yeux désespérés dans les siens, lui déchirant le cœur. Il lui demanda de montrer à Theo ce qu'elle lui avait montré un peu plus tôt. Elle sembla hésiter… Il fut pris d'une terrible angoisse, celle qu'elle abandonne, qu'elle choisisse la facilité et parte avec cet enfoiré. Qu'elle le quitte…

Et puis d'un geste tremblant, ses grands yeux verts toujours résolument fixés dans les siens, elle remonta les manches larges de sa robe de sorcière pour dévoiler les larges ecchymoses. Drago en frissonna de tout son être.

Merlin, cette femme était d'une force...

Toutes les émotions semblèrent traverser le visage de Theodore alors que son regard alternait entre les bras d'Astoria, Drago, et Dennis.

« Peu importe. » s'exclama ce dernier. « Tout ça sera réglé en famille, et Malefoy ne fait pas partie de la famille. »

Drago en fut soufflé.

« Sortez de chez moi. Tous les deux. » grinça-t-il.

\- Je ne partirais pas sans ma femme et-

\- Aucune loi n'impose à Astoria de t'obéir. Elle est ici de son plein gré, en tant qu'invitée. Je ne vous ai pas invités.

\- Drago… tenta Theo.

\- SORTEZ ! »

Dennis Fawley lutta encore quelques instants contre son beau-frère mais devant un Drago Malefoy aux traits tirés par la haine, aux poings serrés, au regard foudroyant, il dut se résoudre à utiliser un autre moyen pour parvenir à ses fins.

Aussitôt les deux hommes partis, des sanglots éclatèrent dans son dos et Drago eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour observer, impuissant, la chute d'Astoria sur la moquette de son entrée. Elle tremblait de tout son être, le sort retenant ses cheveux en un chignon haut s'était estompé et ses longues mèches brunes tombèrent en rideau sur son visage. Il entreprit de l'aider à se relever.

Juste avant d'observer la large tâche écarlate qui s'étendait sur sa moquette immaculée.

Evidemment, Fawley ne l'avait pas emmenée voir un médecin…

Il allait transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste mais Astoria posa sa main sur son bras pour le retenir.

« La famille de Dennis fait partie du conseil d'administration de Sainte Mangouste… Ne m'emmène pas là-bas, il viendra me chercher et… »

Il expira longuement, se laissant gagné par la panique. Et puis pris une décision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago traversait le cabinet médical moldu qu'il avait quitté en compagnie d'Astoria, trois semaines plus tôt. Il n'accorda aucun regard aux patients qui attendaient dans la petite salle d'attente. Il ignora les plaintes de la secrétaire médicale et le regard surpris du médecin et de la vieille dame assis autour du bureau.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça. » souffla-t-il indiquant la jeune femme tremblante qu'il portait contre lui. « Maintenant, vous allez devoir réparer votre erreur. »

o

Drago observait Astoria dormir depuis de longues minutes déjà. Apaisée par un filtre de paix qui l'aidait à trouver le sommeil plus facilement, elle semblait aller bien. Semblait.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il l'avait ramené de l'hôpital moldu où le médecin les avait directement envoyés en avisant l'état de la jeune femme. Elle avait subi des soins pour ses plaies ainsi qu'un curetage, le fœtus n'ayant pas été correctement expulsé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, aussi impuissant que durant ces vingt-quatre heures… Astoria, quant à elle, semblait avoir été vidée de toute vie, comme si la menace que Dennis posait sur elle l'empêchait de craquer et qu'enfin en sécurité auprès de son amant, l'adrénaline ne lui permettait plus de tenir debout.

Les médecins lui avaient recommandé un repos forcé d'une semaine et ils avaient dû repousser leur départ pour ne pas mettre en péril la santé de la jeune femme. Drago l'avait emmené dans un hôtel moldu un peu miteux de la petite ville où ils se trouvaient. L'affaire n'avait pas encore été rendue publique et tant qu'elle ne l'était pas, les Fawley et les Greengrass seraient prêt à tout pour qu'Astoria retourne auprès de Dennis, même s'il leur fallait utiliser la force. Il eut même la confirmation qu'un passage avait été fait chez lui lorsqu'il revint chercher quelques affaires un soir et qu'il en trouva la petite maison dévastée.

Ça avait été un réel coup dur pour lui. Cette maison, bien que moldue, l'avait accueilli pendant tant d'années… Il s'était coupé du monde pour se reconstruire tant bien que mal, il s'était créé un cocon de solitude et le retrouver saccagé l'avait profondément bouleversé.

Durant cette semaine de convalescence où Astoria passait les trois-quarts de son temps endormie et le reste plongée dans des pensées moroses, Drago avait pu arranger leur départ. Il avait choisi la Nouvelle Zélande finalement. C'était suffisamment loin pour qu'on les laisse tranquille et c'était une société sorcière toute nouvelle qui s'émancipait de celle régie par Melbourne. Ils pourraient se construire leur place plus facilement là-bas, il en était certain.

Cependant, deux problèmes venaient troubler leurs plans. La première, et pas des moindres, concernait la baguette magique d'Astoria que Dennis avait caché elle ne savait où. Ils s'étaient résolus à l'abandonner, bien que la jeune femme regrette de ne pas pouvoir aller la récupérer elle-même, y étant, comme tous les sorciers, très attachée. De plus, se rendre elle-même chez Olivander représentait un trop gros risque. Elle y serait attendu… La décision avait donc été prise d'attendre d'être en Nouvelle-Zélande pour lui en acheter une nouvelle.

Le deuxième point était le choix du moyen de transport avait été plus compliqué à trouver et avait repoussé de quelques jours le départ. C'était une bien trop grande distance à parcourir en balais ou en transplanage et les portoloins étaient régis par le Ministère de la Magie où les Greengrass et les Fawley avaient bien trop de pouvoirs.

« Nous pourrions prendre un avion… avait un soir proposé Astoria alors qu'elle s'était blottie contre le torse nu de Drago

\- Le truc moldu qui vole, là ? Mais t'es malade ?!

\- Non, c'est le seul moyen de partir sans que ma famille ou celle de Dennis ne connaissent la destination.

\- Mais… Comment on fait ? On monte dedans comme dans un train ?

\- Bah… »

Ils avaient pouffé de rire, un peu décontenancés devant leur manque de connaissances moldues.

« On pourrait demander de l'aide à Lisa… Lisa ne nous dénoncera pas, Drago. »

Lisa. Lisa Hale, une amie moldue proche d'Astoria. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié Dennis. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle les trahisse, en effet.

« Je… je sais que je ne pourrais pas dire au revoir à ma famille mais… J'aimerais revoir Lisa et Ginny avant de partir… Elles doivent s'inquiéter et…

\- Hors de question que je te conduise chez ces traitres à leur sang de Weasley.

\- On pourrait s'arranger pour que…

\- C'est hors de question, Astoria. Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

\- Enfin, tu… Tu as dit au revoir à ta mère et… »

Oui, il avait pu dire au revoir à sa mère. Quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il lui avait également annoncé retirer une partie de son héritage familial du coffre de Gringotts. Elle ne l'avait pas très bien pris…

Astoria avait fondu en larmes, une fois encore. Et Drago avait craqué.

o

« Malefoy.

\- Potter. »

Drago se détourna rapidement de son ancien camarade, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec lui. Ni avec aucune des autres personnes présentes dans le petit appartement de Lisa d'ailleurs. Jugeant que, dans ce genre de situation, il était préférable de rester sur ses gardes, il avait revêtu son masque de parfait héritier Malefoy et s'était juré de n'ouvrir la bouche que s'il y était réellement obligé.

Astoria avait négocié au moins de revoir Lisa et Ginny, ses deux amies les plus proches.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, je ne crains rien ici, Drago… Tu ne devais pas t'occuper de passer à Gringotts et d'aller vendre la maison ?

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule avec… eux.

\- Ça ira, je te le promets… Vas-y. »

Elle lui avait adressé un sourire rassurant et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une telle douceur qu'il avait de nouveau craqué.

A présent, alors qu'il suivait le gobelin jusqu'à son coffre, son cœur battait la chamade en songeant à tout ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver loin de lui. A tout ce qu'il lui était déjà arrivée… Plusieurs fois, il dut lutter pour ne pas rebrousser chemin et transplaner chez l'amie d'Astoria. Plusieurs fois, il dut se convaincre qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle ne risquait rien où elle se trouvait, d'autant plus que St Potter l'intouchable était avec elle. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, l'inquiétude le dévorait tout entier !

L'inquiétude… Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être inquiet. D'ailleurs, depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait pas été inquiet une seule fois. Son père lui aurait dit qu'il ferait preuve de faiblesse, que cette femme n'était même pas la sienne, n'avait pas la carrure pour devenir une Malefoy et qu'il se devait de passer son chemin, laisser les problèmes des Fawley aux Fawley.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son père aurait détesté ce qu'il faisait de sa vie. La simple idée de le décevoir alors que lui brulait de bonheur dans les bras d'une femme aussi forte et indépendante qu'Astoria le faisait jubiler. Lorsqu'ils partiraient enfin et que l'affaire éclaterait dans les journaux, Lucius Malefoy en entendrait parler du fond de sa cellule à Azkaban et Drago en tirerait sa plus belle vengeance pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pour l'affreuse réputation qu'il lui avait laissé.

Cette simple idée lui rendait le cœur plus léger. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : retrouver Astoria et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était heureux de partir avec elle, aussi loin que possible.

Il avait ouvert un second compte à Gringotts quelques années plus tôt pour y placer ses propres économies et y avait fait déplacer sa part de l'héritage en sécurité, au cas où sa mère tente de le déshériter pour le retenir auprès d'elle. La laisser lui brisait un peu le cœur, mais il espérait qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle vienne leur rendre visite dans quelques mois en Nouvelle-Zélande, lorsque les choses seraient calmées. Il choisit de retirer dans un premier temps 5 000 Gallions, ce qui représentait déjà une très belle somme, et en converti 400 en argent moldu. Astoria avait acheté par correspondance un livre sur le pays dans lequel ils se rendaient et en avait eu, grâce aux photos, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Drago lui avait promis qu'ils visiteraient dans un premier temps et elle avait inscrit des petites croix à côté des photos qui lui plaisaient le plus, c'est-à-dire pratiquement toutes. Seulement, les sorciers n'étaient pas de grands voyageurs et le moyen le plus simple était de passer par des agences de voyages moldus ou en tout cas, par les attractions touristiques moldues. 400 gallions leur permettraient de tenir quelques semaines sans se préoccuper des dépenses faites, et puis si ça ne suffisait pas, Gringotts lui transmettrait un nouveau paquet de billets par hibou.

Il sortit de la banque, armé de sa bourse qui, de sa petite taille et de sa légèreté, ne laissait aucunement deviner la somme astronomique qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Puis son regard accrocha la vitrine de Tissard et Brodette et, pris d'une subite pulsion, il entra. Astoria n'avait pu retourner chercher des affaires chez elle et Drago jetait des recurvites à sa robe et ses sous-vêtements pour qu'elle puisse les remettre tous les jours. De nouveaux vêtements lui feraient sans doute plaisir.

Il était entré dans la boutique plein de fierté à l'idée d'offrir son premier cadeau à la jeune femme, et puis avait piqué un fard. Il y en avait de toutes les formes, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs… La vendeuse avait bien essayé de l'aider dans son choix mais il ne connaissait rien des gouts d'Astoria en matière de vêtements… Finalement, après avoir passer de longues minutes à la décrire, la vendeuse lui avait proposé trois modèles, deux de couleurs plutôt neutre – Drago n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu Astoria porter des couleurs vives depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, quelques mois plus tôt – et une plus échancrée, plus ajustée, d'un bleu saphir qu'elle lui décrit comme étant leur meilleure vente du moment. Drago n'ayant pas d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance, il paya sa commande en se disant que de toute manière, si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il lui en achèterait de nouvelles en Nouvelle-Zélande.

Il s'était ensuite rendu au Ministère mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Leur départ était imminent, l'amie d'Astoria ayant fait le nécessaire pour leur procurer des billets d'avion. Dans quelques jours, il n'y aurait plus de Drago Malefoy et d'Astoria Fawley. Il n'y aurait plus que Drago et Astoria. Plus de réputation, plus de mari violent, plus de mère étouffante, plus de travail ennuyeux… Juste Drago et Astoria à l'autre bout du monde, vivants comme des rois en dilapidant l'héritage des Malefoy.

Juste Drago et Astoria, heureux.

Il s'était rendu au niveau trois afin de proposer au Ministère le rachat de la maison moldue dans laquelle il habitait. Trois ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait acheté cette petite maison, il y avait effectué une série de travaux, entre autres le raccordement au réseau de cheminée. Il avait vidé toutes ses affaires et meubles qui n'avaient pas trop subit les dégâts de la visite surprise qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt, les plaçant dans un garde-meuble en attendant de pouvoir les faire venir en Nouvelle-Zélande. Il en tira un bon prix et il donna les coordonnées bancaires de son nouveau compte pour ne pas s'encombrer d'une nouvelle somme d'argent.

C'était la dernière tâche administrative qu'il devait faire avant leur départ. Il se retrouvait ainsi coupé du monde, sans aucun foyer, aucun emploi. Il avait tout quitté pour elle, et il ne regrettait rien, absolument rien. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la retrouver, la serrer dans ses bras.

Son cœur s'arrêta net lorsqu'il transplana : l'appartement où il l'avait laissée était vide.

Les verres étaient encore à moitié plein sur la table, un était renversé et le vin rouge goutait encore sur le tapis crème. Il n'y avait pas d'autres traces de lutte, uniquement le silence écrasant, et Drago se laissa tomber à genoux sous le choc. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser… Il n'aurait pas dû…


	9. L'inépuisable disparue

« Drago. »

La voix de Theodore lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

D'un coup sec, il se releva, fit volte-face et, assuré que son ami était seul, se passa une main dans les cheveux pour rabattre en arrière les quelques mèches qui sombraient sur son front dans sa détresse.

« C'est Dennis, c'est ça ? C'est Dennis qui…

\- Non, ce n'est pas Dennis. C'est Astoria. Elle l'a rejoint, Drago. »

Un « Tu mens ! » manqua de franchir ses lèvres, brulant de vérité. Fut avalé par le désespoir et le doute. Astoria aurait-elle pu faire ça ? Aurait-elle pu le quitter ? Non…

« Je t'assure, Drago. Je suis désolé. C'était trop pour elle.

\- Elle n'aime pas Dennis.

\- Et elle t'aimerait, toi ? »

Le « oui » se coinça dans sa gorge. Qu'en savait-il ? Elle ne lui avait jamais dit et…

« C'est faux. »

Sa voix trembla. Aucune sincérité. Il n'y croyait même pas.

Theodore pinça les lèvres, désolé, et Drago sentit une pluie de sable recouvrir et étouffer la flamme d'espoir qui brulait en lui.

« Tout ça, c'était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter tous ceux qu'elle aimait pour une stupide amourette avec toi. Déjà parce que tu es un Malefoy et qu'elle sait ce que ce simple fait représente comme inconvénient mais surtout, elle est mariée, Drago… Depuis quand vises-tu les femmes mariées ? »

Il se retourna face à la fenêtre pour cacher son trouble, droit comme un piquet, les mains jointes dans le dos. Il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais Theodore était son ami depuis plus de douze ans. C'était un homme intègre, droit, prêt à tout pour honorer le nom des Nott que son père avait bafoué.

Prêt à tout pour honorer le nom des Nott que son père avait bafoué.

Prêt à tout.

Une colère froide glaça ses traits et figea le lien qui le reliait à Theodore. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, il ne laisserait plus le doute et la lâcheté mettre en danger Astoria.

« Depuis combien de temps se connait-on, Theo ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Tu es mon plus vieil ami.

\- Me suis-je déjà montré idiot ? »

Il saisit le froncement de sourcil. Theodore était étonné, mais il était surtout angoissé.

« Où est Astoria ?

\- Je te le dis, elle…

\- Où est Astoria, Theo ?

\- Avec Dennis.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi de croire qu'elle t'a quitté mais…

\- Ce qu'il m'est difficile de croire, c'est pourquoi tu protèges un homme aussi répugnant que ce Fawley et pourquoi tu refuses de m'aider à tirer Astoria de là. Tu viens d'être père pour la première fois. Il l'a battu pendant des jours jusqu'à provoquer une fausse-couche.

\- Dennis nous a tout expliqué. Astoria a perdu le bébé naturellement.

\- Que t'offre-t-il pour que tu te voiles ainsi la face ?

\- M'offrir… Enfin, pour qui me prends-tu ?!

\- Et toi, pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Les joues de son ami s'étaient teintées d'une teinte rose légère. Suffisante pour que Drago comprenne qu'il tapait dans le mille.

« Je te laisse une minute pour me dire où est Astoria et me conduire à elle. C'est l'unique espoir qu'il nous reste, Theodore. »

Une minute. Une minute de duel. Œil gris contre œil brun.

Une minute où Drago tentait d'apaiser la déception et la tristesse qui s'emparait de lui.

Les secondes claquaient dans sa tête, rythmées, décisives, et Theodore ne broncha pas.

45\. 46. Sa mâchoire se crispa. 48. 49. Sa paupière tressaillit. 51. 52.

« Je ne sais pas où Astoria se trouve. »

Un choc. Un choc qui se transforme en un rire nerveux. Un rire soulagé.

Theodore avait tenté un réel coup de poker, digne du plus rusé des Serpentards. Mais s'il ne savait pas où était Astoria…

« Je pense que tu fais une erreur, Drago. Je pense qu'Astoria et toi n'avez rien à faire ensemble.

\- Ton avis et tes conseils ont perdus toute légitimité lorsque tu as décidé de me tromper. »

Puis sans un regard, il ramassa les quelques sacs qui gisait sur le sol et sorti de l'appartement.

Il savait où se trouvait Astoria.

o

« Potter.

\- Malefoy.

\- Drago ? »

En quittant Theodore, plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il s'était senti stupide de ne pas avoir vu les détails plus tôt. Si Astoria avait été victime d'un enlèvement de la part de sa famille, pourquoi l'amie de la jeune femme ne se trouvait plus dans son propre appartement ? Et Potter, et Weasley ? Les Greengrass et les Fawley avaient tout à perdre à toucher au héros national. Il n'avait pu l'emmener et après un rapide tour à leur hôtel, il avait rapidement compris.

Lorsque Potter avait hérité du Square Grimmaurd, sa mère avait juré une semaine entière de racheter l'honneur de sa famille. Lorsque Potter s'était définitivement installé dans cette maison quelques années plus tôt, sa mère s'était murée dans un silence blessé, incapable de protéger son héritage. Drago, lui, n'en avait cure. Cette maison n'avait jamais porté son nom, elle venait des Black, une branche de sa famille dont il ne connaissait que sa tristement célèbre tante Bellatrix et le vieil elfe Kreattur, et il n'y était aucunement attaché.

Cependant, Potter restait Potter et Drago, Drago. Et il était hors de question que ce dernier fasse preuve de sentimentalisme devant son ancien camarade.

Bonne résolution qui vola en éclat à l'entente de la voix d'Astoria.

Sans gêne, il bouscula le maitre de la demeure et réceptionna le corps frêle de son amante dans les bras, se sentant trembler au chatouillement de ses cheveux dans sa nuque. Son rire cristallin vibra et, enivré du parfum de sa peau, il se jura de ne plus jamais, au grand jamais la laisser de nouveau seule.

« J'ai cru que tu…

\- Excuse-moi… Dennis et mon père sont entrés de force chez Lisa et… Ginny et Harry m'ont emmené ici. Je n'avais pas de baguette alors…

\- Il faut qu'on parte. Il est temps.

\- Je suis d'accord. »

o

« Détends-toi…

\- Toi aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui broie cet accoudoir. »

Sous le regard noir de son amant, Astoria lui saisit la main pour lier ses doigts aux siens et posa ceux-ci sur sa cuisse. Ce qui ne calma pas Drago, loin de là.

Cette robe moldue que la Weasley avait donné à Astoria pour que cette dernière se fonde plus facilement au milieu de moldus était définitivement trop courte. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop courte.

Potter lui avait bien proposé – sans doute suite à des menaces secrètes de la part de sa « colocataire » - des vêtements moldus confortables mais Drago bénéficiait déjà d'une garde-robe suffisante en la matière. Les Malefoy étaient nobles. Ils se devaient d'être toujours impeccables et par ce fait, son père lui avait acheté un costume noir très classe qu'il portait habituellement lorsque se fondre chez les moldus était une nécessité.

Cependant, il étouffait quelque peu. Peut être était-ce dû à la chemise ceintrée. Peut être était-ce dû à l'angoisse de faire confiance à cette machine du diable.

Incapable de faire bonne figure, se sentant proche de la mort, il se penchait bêtement par le hublot pour observer les mouvements de l'avion sur les pistes d'atterrissage.

« Lisa m'a raconté qu'il y a quelques semaines, l'un des moteurs d'un avion – que tu vois juste ici – a explosé en plein vol. Un débris a traversé le hublot et tuer la femme qui se trouvait juste devant sur le coup. »

Dans un hoquet minable, Drago se plaqua contre son siège alors qu'Astoria étouffait des éclats de rire dans sa main.

« Je veux sortir. Tant pis, on prendra un portoloin.

\- C'est trop tard…

\- Tu vas voir si c'est trop tard… »

Il se penchait vers son sac pour attraper sa baguette et effectuer quelques sorts de confusion lorsqu'elle retint son geste et se pencha à son oreille.

« Il n'en est pas question Malefoy ! Tu es bloqué avec moi pour au moins 14 heures !

\- 14 heures ! C'est complètement stupide ! 14 heures à ne rien faire et à risquer sa vie alors qu'avec un portoloin, on en aurait pour un quart d'heure max !

\- Mais tu risques ta vie avec moi…

\- Je préfèrerais protéger ta vie que la risquer. » Drago avait grogné, de mauvaise humeur et terriblement angoissé, et avait senti Astoria se lover contre son bras, le souffle court. Surpris, il avait tourné le regard vers elle et analyser les joues roses et les yeux brillants de la jeune femme. « Quoi ?

\- Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi la première fois… Le fait que tu me protèges sans cesse. »

Son cœur loupa un battement et l'idée que tout ceci était quand même très mièvre traversa son esprit. Mais peu importe, Drago se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Juste avant d'être collé à son siège de force par le décollage de l'avion, avec un gémissement des moins virils qui soient.


	10. La mère

« Drago… »

Dans un gémissement, Drago rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et repoussa les mains d'Astoria qui s'enroulaient autour de son torse, se glissant jusqu'à ses côtes.

« Laisse-moi dormir !

\- Drago… »

Ce dernier mois avait été une vraie torture pour lui. Outre la libido excessive qu'elle avait développée et qui, au début, ne l'avait pas dérangé – loin de là d'ailleurs -, mais depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de travailler, elle l'épuisait.

« Drago…

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranq-

\- J'ai perdu les eaux, Drago.

\- Et alors ! Laisse-moi dor- Les eaux ?! »

Son cœur s'éveilla d'un seul coup, un flot de panique vrilla son crane Drago se redressa d'un coup, prêt à mettre son plan d'action - fignolé, répété, parfait – pour conduire sa femme à la clinique sorcière de Dunedin à exécution.

Et pourtant, une seule question surplombait la tempête que ces « eaux » avaient déclenché en lui : « Que dois-je faire ? ».

Juste avant que le rire d'Astoria ne brise le silence de leur chambre.

« Par Merlin, tu te moques encore de moi !

\- Ce n'est pas de la moquerie, je te teste !

\- Tu es au courant que moi, je travaille tout à l'heure ?

\- Comment ça « moi » ?! Je te signale quand même que si je ne travaille pas, c'est parce que je porte ton fils ! Et je te signale également que je ne dors pas à cause de ton fils ! Alors il est de ton devoir de me divertir ! »

Las, Drago se frotta les yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes bien que son cœur ne se soit pas encore apaisé de la blague préférée de sa femme ces derniers jours. Une grosse journée l'attendait : la livraison des choux mordeurs de Chine, et la commande de venin d'Acromentule à envoyer à la Prusse. Vraiment, il avait besoin de sommeil.

Dans un soupir, il se glissa vers le ventre rebondit d'Astoria, souleva son tee-shirt et plaqua ses lèvres contre sa peau si étirée qu'elle paraissait plus fine qu'une feuille de brique.

« Mon fils, il faut vraiment que tu ais pitié de ton père et que tu laisses ta mère dormir. Je t'offrirais ce que tu veux en échange… Mais s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, laisses ta mère dormir ! »

En retour, une petite bosse déforma le ventre d'Astoria, juste à l'endroit où Drago s'était penché.

« Il semblerait que ni ton fils, ni sa mère ne soient d'accord avec ton programme. »

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas avec un gémissement. Il n'était même pas né qu'il se liguait déjà avec sa mère contre lui. Les futures années promettaient d'être plus mouvementées que la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

« Je pensais au prénom…

\- Astoria, je ne rigole pas ! J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil !

\- Mais il est peut-être temps qu'on lui trouve un prénom…

\- Si c'est pour que tu me proposes des « Maori », non merci !

\- Mais c'est très mignon ! Ça rappellerait la Nouvelle-Zélande ! Ou j'avais sinon pensé à Akahata. »

Drago tourna la tête vers Astoria.

« Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Bien sûr ! ça signifie « Suprême ».

\- Et pourquoi pas « Magnificient » pendant que tu y es ?

\- Ce serait super mignon Magnifi-

\- Non. Astoria, tu t'appelles « Astoria » et moi je suis « Drago » ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de ranger dans un placard ces stupides traditions et de commencer à donner des prénoms normaux à nos enfants ?

\- Nos enfants ? Oh, Drago…

\- Ne t'emballe pas, on n'arrive déjà pas à se mettre d'accord sur un prénom et sur lequel de nous deux restera à la maison pour s'occuper du petit…

\- Je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que je resterais à la maison.

\- Madame la Féministe, mon cul ouais.

\- Je te rappelle quand même que toi, tu n'as pas le matériel pour nourrir notre enfant.

\- Non, mais par contre il y a une création super qui existe depuis la nuit des temps et qui s'appelle un biberon !

\- Un bébé a besoin de sa mère !

\- Et de son père !

\- Mais surtout de sa mè- Humpf ! »

Drago avait plaqué une main sur les lèvres d'Astoria pour étouffer ses protestations. C'était sans compter les dents qu'elle dégaina pour se libérer de son emprise. Juste avant de se pencher à son oreille.

« C'est moi qui porte le bébé, Drago. Je suis une femme enceinte. Tu dois assouvir le moindre de mes désirs !

\- Tant que je peux voir mon fils grandir et ne pas l'affubler d'un prénom ridicule…

\- Je te propose un deal. Je donne le prénom et tu restes à la maison ?

\- Quoi ?! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Il n'est pas question que mon fils s'appelle « Suprême » !

\- Et que penses-tu de Scorpius ?

\- Drago Malefoy et son fils Scorpius Malefoy. Merveilleux.

\- Scorpius comme Scorpion, Drago…

\- Oui, merci, je ne suis pas idiot.

\- Comme Scorpion, Drago… »

Comme Scorpion.

Il se tourna vers les deux yeux verts d'Astoria qui semblaient briller dans l'obscurité. Si belle… Leur fils promettait de devenir exceptionnel avec une mère comme la sienne.

Mais Drago éclata de rire.

« Mais enfin ! Scorpius ce serait vraiment très romantique !

\- Tu parles de ma demande en mariage ?

\- Bien sûr ! De quoi d'autre voulais-tu que je parle ?

\- Tu as failli mourir Astoria, encore !

\- Et toi, tu m'as sauvé, encore !

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être réfléchi plus longtemps !

\- Mais Drago, c'est un prénom qui a une histoire, une jolie histoire…

\- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas arrêter avec tes significations à la noix ? Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas lui donner un prénom normal ? Je ne sais pas moi… Justin ! ou… Finn !

\- Si tu oses transmettre ton manque de gout à notre fils, je divorce ! »

Dans un hoquet outré, Drago repoussa sa femme sur le matelas – mais avec bien plus de douceur qu'il aimait jusqu'alors le faire. Astoria éclata de rire, tenta de le repousser mais, encombrée par son ventre devenu imposant, se retrouva vite dépassée sous les attaques du futur papa.

Et puis d'un seul coup, tous deux se figèrent.

« C'est quoi ça ?

\- Je crois que j'ai vraiment perdu les eaux… »

o

Drago se pencha, insensible aux sanglots d'Astoria et à ses balbutiements incompréhensibles. La petite tête de son fils posé contre la gorge de sa mère était déformée par un cri faible et qu'il se surprit à trouver mignon.

Mignon comme ses petites joues rondes qui se teintaient progressivement de rose. Mignon comme les deux fentes de ses yeux, hermétiquement fermées. Mignon comme ses petites mains qui s'agitaient autour de son corps, se serrant en deux minuscules poings.

Mignon et adorable.

Jusqu'à ce que les deux fentes ne s'entrouvrent et que deux billes d'un bleu profond le fixe, comme s'il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce.

Son fils. Son fils.

Ses jambes commençaient à trembler dangereusement et pourtant, Drago resta penché devant cette petite frimousse surmontée d'une touffe de cheveux clairs et aux grands yeux bleus.

« Bonjour Scorpius… »


	11. La Fin

Bonjour bonjour !

Le titre n'a jamais été aussi approprié étant donné que c'est le dernier chapitre. Et oui, déjà !

Petite info : ce chapitre s'écoule sur une dizaine de mois. Ne soyez pas étonnés par l'écoulement du temps ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Papa… On peut sortir maintenant !

\- Chut ! Attends, pas maintenant.

\- Mais si !

\- Attends encore un peu.

\- Mais j'ai envie de faire pipi !

\- Qui a envie de faire pipi ?

\- BOUH ! »

Caché derrière le canapé, Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux alors que le rire cristallin de son fils envahissait le salon. Il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir le visage épuisé de sa femme se baigner d'un doux sourire alors que Scorpius s'accrochait à sa jambe.

« Papa m'a emmené à son travail après l'école ! il m'a montré des graines de mangadore et il m'a laissé trier les crochets de billywig

\- Des graines de mangadore, vraiment ?

\- Bah oui ! Les graines qui font des fleurs qui font des bébés ! »

Drago prit le temps d'observer l'air incrédule d'Astoria avant de se laisser aller dans un éclat de rire. Elle le fixa sans vraiment savoir comment réagir et alors que leur fils filait chercher les dessins qu'il avait fait plus tôt à l'école, elle s'approcha de lui.

« C'est toi qui lui a dit que les bébés venaient des mandragores ?

\- Il m'a demandé comment on faisait les bébés, comme ça, de but en blanc…

\- Tu aurais pu assumer ton rôle et lui dire la vérité.

\- Je crois que… J'ai paniqué.

\- Voyez-vous ça… »

Astoria se tira jusqu'à son oreille, déposant un doux baiser dans son cou.

« La paternité te rend faible, Malefoy. »

S'éloignant d'un pas, il lui renvoya un regard vexé alors qu'à l'autre bout de la maison, le petit Scorpius appelait sa mère.

« Nous reparlerons de ma faiblesse ce soir, Greengrass.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. »

Le visage fendu d'un sourire provocateur tranchant avec son chignon strict et sa robe tailleur, Astoria déposa sa cape sur une chaise et partit rejoindre son fils. Drago haussa un sourcil puis, secouant la tête, songea qu'il pouvait enfin prendre un instant pour lui-même. Tirant de la bibliothèque The Whispering of Ghosts qu'Astoria lui avait offert pour Noël, quelques mois plus tôt, il s'installa dans son fauteuil, mais malgré les premiers chapitres qu'il avait littéralement dévoré, fut incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture. La remarque d'Astoria tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il savait que sa femme l'aimait. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait lancé une boutade, qu'elle n'en pensait sans doute pas un mot. En tout cas pas consciemment.

Les rires de son fils provenant du couloir le tirèrent de sa léthargie et un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa vie était aujourd'hui tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait pensé vivre quinze ans plus tôt. A l'opposé des espoirs que ses parents avaient mis en lui. Scorpius était un enfant rayonnant, curieux, extraverti, loin de l'éducation que tous deux avaient reçu, ils y avaient veillé. Lui se complaisait dans son emploi chez un apothicaire local. Il ne travaillait pas dans le monde de la potion comme il l'avait toujours voulu et ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent contrairement à sa femme, mais ce travail lui permettait de garder une proximité avec leur domicile et surtout beaucoup de temps à passer avec Scorpius. Astoria avait quant à elle rapidement trouvé un emploi au sein du Gouvernement Fédéral d'Océanie à leur arrivée et, si elle s'était arrêtée quelques semaines lors de la naissance de leur fils, travaillait d'arrache-pied pour aider cette branche naissante qu'était la Nouvelle-Zélande à percer dans le monde sorcier international. Elle était heureuse mais souvent, il la voyait regarder avec nostalgie les photos que sa sœur lui envoyait de ses trois nièces et neveu. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de lettre de ses parents. Hormis sa sœur et les lettres de ses amies qui, au cours des années, s'étaient raréfiées, les seuls liens avec son passé avaient été les parchemins légaux du divorce à renvoyer signés, lorsque Dennis avait finalement compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas et qu'il devait donc se résigner.

Drago la savait heureuse, mais il savait également que la distance lui pesait, avec le temps. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle était devenue tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, son ambition l'avait portée haut dans le monde professionnel, elle était mariée à l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur britannique, quoiqu'à la réputation douteuse, et avait un fils intelligent et plein d'avenir. Et elle ne pouvait partager toutes ses réussites qu'avec lui et quelques amis qu'elle s'était fait. Au final, la distance les avait rapprochés, rendus complices et fusionnels et Drago se complaisait dans leur quotidien mais il voyait les blessures qui marquaient un peu plus chaque jour sa femme et n'avaient aucunes solutions pour l'aider.

« La paternité te rend faible, Malefoy. »

C'était vrai et sincère. Il était tellement heureux qu'il faisait tout pour ne rien changer. Sept ans qu'ils étaient arrivés en Nouvelle-Zélande, un peu plus de cinq qu'ils étaient mariés. L'excitation et la soif d'aventure de leurs premières années avaient progressivement laissées place à une routine simple et réconfortante.

Mais Astoria perdait pied, il se devait de ramener de la magie dans leur couple. Il se devait de…

Le discret sourire qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres s'étira plus encore, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches : ramener de la magie dans leur couple, comme l'arrivée de Scorpius avait changé leur vie, leurs personnalités, leurs envies. L'idée, quoiqu'un peu folle puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'agrandir plus encore leur petite famille, s'insinua dans son corps et tourna en boucle dans ses pensées. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu'Astoria se laissait aller dans ses bras ou que son fils enchainait les questions et les actions naïves et craquantes. L'idée n'était née que quelques secondes plus tôt, mais il prit conscience qu'il le désirait réellement. Et qu'il mourrait encore plus d'envie de la partager avec sa femme, connaitre son avis, la convaincre qu'ils n'en tireraient que du bon.

Elle était assise sur le tapis de jeu de Scorpius où un souaffle en mousse trainait au milieu des poupées. Leur fils avait toujours eu des gouts très disparates, très étranges. Un nombre incalculable de fois, Drago s'était inquiété pour sa santé mentale et puis il avait fini par comprendre : c'était un moyen pour lui d'appeler sa mère à rester dans leur jeu. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait traiter une poupée avec douceur, elle riait, lui demandait de lui raconter ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit imaginaire d'enfant. Ce jeu était devenu leur jeu, leur monde rien qu'à eux. Et en comprenant ce qui se déroulait réellement derrière les manies de son fils, ses gouts pour les vrais jeux de garçons avec son père et ceux beaucoup plus féminins avec sa mère, il avait laissé faire et s'était retiré à chaque fois que Scorpius et Astoria rentraient dans leur bulle de complicité. Il n'y avait pas sa place, et les regarder évoluer ainsi était ce qu'il préférait.

Mais cette fois-ci, Drago ne resta pas à l'écart et s'installa sur le tapis à côté d'Astoria qui envoyait des étincelles lumineuses du bout de sa baguette et de Scorpius qui, poussant de petits cris, se cachait vainement sous des coussins comme si la magie de sa mère risquait de lui faire perdre le jeu. Le visage illuminé de sa femme devint son seul spectacle.

Malgré les années qui passaient, Astoria ne semblait pas atteinte par le temps. Elle était toujours la petite sœur pétillante et rébarbative de Daphné, la courageuse révolutionnaire, la magnifique jeune femme aux grands yeux verts et aux longs cheveux sombres qui faisait chavirer tous les cœurs… Son cœur. Tant d'années plus tôt, elle l'avait pris pour cible, lui avait rendu l'amour propre qu'il n'osait plus chercher, avait réparé son âme et l'avait aimé. L'aimait toujours.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur et rougit devant l'intensité du sourire de Drago.

« Qu'as-tu ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Son cœur s'affolant alors qu'elle fondait contre son torse, il embrassa le sommet de son crâne en refermant les bras autour de ses épaules. Et reçut le souaffle en mousse dans la figure.

Scorpius éclata de rire alors que Drago faisait apparaitre les petits oiseaux qui l'amusaient tant pour avoir quelques instants tranquilles avec sa femme, il lui proposa de s'éclipser.

Elle le suivit dans le couloir, se glissa une nouvelle fois contre lui.

« J'ai passé une mauvaise journée, tu sais… Mais maintenant, ça va mieux.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose Astoria, qui pourrait rendre nos fins de journées plus belles encore.

\- Si tu me dis un autre bébé, je divorce ! »

Alors qu'elle riait, Drago se tendit. Son idée était-elle si ridicule ?

« En fait, je pensais tout à fait à un autre bébé.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Regarde Scorpius… Regarde l'effet qu'il peut avoir sur notre humeur… Imagine deux Scorpius !

\- Mais enfin Drago, un bébé ça demande du temps, de l'attention. Toi tu en as, mais moi…

\- Tu en trouveras. On peut quand même en discuter ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as vraiment pas envie… »

Astoria baissa la tête et une nouvelle fois, son cœur s'affola alors que le sourire qu'elle ne pouvait retenir fendait son visage.

« Un autre petit garçon…

\- Ou une petite fille.

\- Etre la seule femme de cette maison me plait, tu sais. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être une princesse.

\- Si nous avons une petite fille, je m'engage à te traiter comme une princesse jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, mon amour.

\- En plus, Papa pourra ramener des mangadores de son magasin ! »

Sursautant, ils baissèrent d'un même geste les yeux vers la petite tête blonde qui avait émergé de l'encadrement de la porte. Puis se laissèrent aller dans un rire complice. Astoria posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un court instant et lui promit d'y réfléchir.

Le cœur léger, Drago se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aurait de toute manière été incapable de lire son bouquin, et il était plus de dix-huit heures trente. Scorpius était un garçon adorable tant qu'on respectait ses habitudes !

Le hibou franchit la fenêtre alors qu'il ouvrait le placard réfrigéré, intriguant. C'était une chouette hulotte de la poste internationale ce qui voulait dire que le courrier venait de loin. Or, ils n'attendaient aucunes nouvelles, et l'écriture scolaire inscrite sur le parchemin n'avait rien à voir avec celle calligraphique de sa mère.

Etonné, il fit sauter le cachet et fronça des sourcils un peu plus à chaque ligne. Il dut d'ailleurs relire chaque phrase plusieurs fois pour comprendre l'ampleur de la proposition qui lui était faite.

« Astoria ! » cria-t-il en se précipitant une nouvelle fois vers la chambre de son fils.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi cries-tu ainsi ?

\- Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit avoir postulé au poste de Maitre des Potions à Poudlard, à la fin de la guerre… McGonagall avait rejeté ma candidature parce que j'étais trop jeune. Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- La sorcière qui a pris le poste est enceinte. Elle a choisi de ne pas renouveler son contrat à la rentrée. McGonagall me demande si je serais potentiellement disponible, Astoria ! »

Des picotements lui parcourait les doigts et les pieds. Ivre de bonheur, Drago saisit son fils sous les aisselles et le fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il avait tant rêvé d'enseigner les potions… La possibilité qui s'ouvrait de réaliser son vœu l'enivrait. Il l'enivrait tant qu'il ne fit pas attention au visage déconfit de sa femme, à la l'amour qui dans ses yeux se brisait. Il ne vit pas le masque qu'elle revêtit, incapable d'être celle qui l'empêcherait d'accomplir ses rêves, d'être heureux.

Heureux, oui. Mais pour combien de temps ?

o

« Scorpius, s'il te plait ! Va te mettre en pyjama !

\- Mais Papa…

\- Ta mère va bientôt rentrer ! Tu as école demain et tu sais que je suis de garde ce soir. Je dois retourner à Poudlard dans deux heures au plus tard.

\- Mais…

\- Obéis. »

Tentant d'ignorer les bougonnements de son fils, Drago se passa une main sur le visage. Depuis leur retour en Angleterre un mois plus tôt, son fils devenait de plus en plus intenable. S'il se comportait ainsi à cinq ans, qu'en serait-il à seize ?

Alors que l'eau commençait à bouillir dans la marmite, il se pencha sur les parchemins sur les propriétés de la potion de Wiggenweld qu'il avait demandé à ses cinquièmes années. Il avait annoncé que les notes ne mettraient jamais plus d'une semaine à leur revenir, il devait s'y tenir. Avec un sourire, il songea aux bienfaits que cet emploi avait sur son humeur. C'était mieux encore que ses rêves les plus fous…

Mais les allers-retours entre le Château et la maison qu'ils avaient acheté avec Astoria, ses obligations de passer quelques nuits de surveillance là-bas et celles qu'il se devait de respecter en tant que père l'épuisait. Tout ça, c'était trop. Et le caractère changeant de Scorpius n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

La porte de l'entrée claqua, le tirant de sa profonde réflexion et Astoria ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, l'air fatigué.

« Alors, cet entretien ?

\- Bof. Je n'y crois pas.

\- Ils auraient tout à perdre à ne pas te prendre. Tu as l'expérience et la volonté de ton côté. »

Elle lui jeta un regard qu'il ne parvint pas à interpréter, comme si elle hésitait à parler. Et puis elle sembla se résigner et passa les mains autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre son torse.

« Tu trouveras un emploi, mon amour. Ça ne fait qu'un mois que tu cherches. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'arrive pas. »

o

Las, Drago étendit les jambes sur la chaise longue de sa terrasse, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de cette fin de mois d'Octobre. Depuis qu'il travaillait à Poudlard, le fait de pouvoir passer ses week end avec sa famille devenaient précieux. Il leva les yeux vers Scorpius qui, au fond du jardin, jouait avec un garçon moldu du quartier. Si Lucius voyait ça…

A sa droite, attablée à la table d'extérieur, Astoria tâchait d'encre plusieurs mètres de parchemin. Ses entretiens ne donnaient toujours rien et si Drago gardait espoir, ce n'était plus le cas de sa femme. Elle avait décidé de tenter un nouveau projet : le journalisme.

Elle enchainait les critiques, les articles, en envoyait une dizaine par semaine, imperturbée par le manque de retours. Drago l'admirait. Il croyait en elle.

Elle leva la tête, en pleine concentration et se caressa le menton de l'extrémité de sa plume. Drago sentit une chaleur l'envahir dans son bas ventre. Il ne l'avait pas vu travailler ainsi depuis des années… Il avait oublié à quel point elle était sublime lorsqu'elle travaillait, passionnée.

o

« Et tu ne vois pas pourquoi je ne trouve pas de travail, Drago ? » hurla Astoria, à la limite de l'hystérie. « Quand j'étais une Greengrass, je croulais sous les propositions d'embauche ! Et maintenant que je suis une Malefoy… »

La voix de sa femme se brisa. Drago se leva, comme brulé par son sous-entendu. Depuis quelques semaines, les disputes devenaient routine. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la frustration d'Astoria. Ils n'étaient revenus que depuis six mois en Grande-Bretagne et de toute manière, elle passait à présent ses journées auprès de leur fils. De quoi se plaignait-elle vraiment ?

Mais ce soir-là, les paroles étaient plus blessantes et les vérités étaient dites.

« Tu regrettes de m'avoir épousé maintenant ? »

Elle l'assassinat du regard et ne répondit pas. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ?

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Astoria. Tu savais dans quoi tu te lançais en m'épousant. Je n'y peux rien si mon nom pue la merde !

\- Tu aurais dû…

\- Dû quoi, hein ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux Astoria ? Qu'est ce que tu me reproches ?! Tu veux qu'on retourne en Nouvelle Zélande ?! Que je quitte mon travail à Poudlard ?!

\- Non.

\- Bon alors quoi ? Tu sais ! Tu sais très bien que si tu me le demandais, je t'emmènerais au bout du monde, Astoria.

\- C'est trop tard ! On est parti, on a plus de rien là-bas !

\- Par Merlin, dans ce cas tais-toi et réfléchis. Et lorsque tu auras compris où tu veux aller, viens me voir.

\- Où vas-tu Drago ?

\- A Poudlard. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin de prendre du recul.

\- Tu fuis encore, hein ! Tu fuis sans cesse !

\- Je ne fuis pas, cette dispute n'a aucune utilité ! Tu m'accuses de tous les tords sans raison et tu es incapable de proposer des solutions !

\- Et toi tu es incapable de te remettre en question !

\- Mais que veux-tu que je remette en question ? Mon nom ?! Mon putain de nom ?! Notre mariage, peut-être ? Notre fils ?! Quoi, Astoria ?

\- Moi ! Tu ne m'aimes plus ! Regarde la réalité en face !

\- Quoi ?! »

Astoria se laissa aller sur le canapé, le visage entre les mains, secouée par des sanglots douloureux et Drago eut l'impression de tomber du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. S'agenouillant devant elle et lui tirant les poignets pour qu'elle le regarde, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je t'aime, Astoria. Je t'aime comme au premier jour. N'en doute pas. Jamais.

\- On ne se voit pratiquement plus… Tu n'es jamais là.

\- On se voit autant qu'avant, c'est juste que cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui est à la maison et moi qui rentre tard.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé… Je ne sais plus qui je suis, Drago. J'ai besoin de… sortir. Voir du monde.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais aller voir ma sœur.

\- Astoria…

\- J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de revoir ma famille. »

Elle semblait bouleversée, tremblante sous ses doigts. Drago se redressa et plaqua son front contre le sien, en proie à une réelle lutte intérieure. Penser à la famille d'Astoria, à la trahison de Theodore, le plongeait encore aujourd'hui dans une colère sourde mais pouvait-il vraiment l'empêcher de les retrouver. Elle avait abandonné un travail qui la passionnait en Nouvelle-Zélande, s'était heurté aux préjugés de son nouveau nom par amour pour lui. Il se devait de faire quelques concessions, n'est-ce pas ?

o

Drago passa la cheminée et se figea. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

La maison dans laquelle il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis trois jours était froide comme si elle n'avait pas été chauffée depuis son départ. Les lumières étaient éteintes, les cris de Scorpius ne résonnaient pas dans les escaliers, Astoria n'attendait pas son retour, assise sur le canapé, un bon livre entre les mains.

« Mon amour ? »

Pas une réponse. Pas un bruit.

D'un coup de baguette, il illumina le salon. Celui-ci était impeccablement rangé, comme il le laissait en partant. Mais jamais comme il le retrouvait en revenant.

Refusant de regarder la réalité, il fouilla chaque pièce du rez-de-chaussée, attaqua l'étage. La chambre de son fils était définitivement inhabitée depuis plusieurs jours. Pour ce qui était de la chambre parentale…

L'une des deux valises manquait. Ainsi que la moitié des vêtements de la penderie.

Choqué, Drago se laissa tomber à genoux, l'évidence le brisant à chaque nouveau battement de cœur. Pourquoi battait-il encore, d'ailleurs. Ses doigts accrochèrent la moquette alors que les larmes baignèrent son visage.

Il fut incapable de se relever, incapable de crier, incapable de partir à la recherche de sa femme et de son fils pour les ramener de force chez eux. Incapable de penser.

Il fut même… soulagé ?

Les dernières semaines n'avaient été rythmées que par les cris, les incompréhensions, les blessures. Par les questions innocentes de Scorpius. Par les séjours de Drago chez eux qui s'espaçaient et les remarques acerbes qu'Astoria ramenait de chez Daphné et Theodore.

Comment ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là en à peine un an ?

* * *

Je crois que je suis pas très très sympa de vous laisser sur une fin pareille. x)

Navrée, ces dernières lignes étaient écrites les premières.

J'ai adoré écrire sur Drago et Astoria. Je remettrais sans doutes le couvert ! Haha ! En tout cas, il est clair qu'il y aura une suite pour Drago... Je vous laisse lire le titre de la série dans laquelle cette fanfiction est classée ! *sifflote*

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici et merci pour vos retours. N'hésitez pas, d'ailleurs, à me laisser quelques derniers mots avant de partir !

Encore merci et à bientôt j'espère.

Pleins de bisous !


End file.
